Her life after her death
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: An AU of 'The Lawless' where Duchess Satine is saved but can't go back to her world because her people think she's dead. This is what her life becomes after Obi-Wan rescues her. Will include bits from the original trilogy too, just in snapshot form. The AU of The Lawless starts in the second chapter. Have a read and let me know...
1. Prologue

**I'm setting myself a goal for one chapter a day for this story, my challenge of the summer among other things...**

**I own nothing that you recognise as Star wars.**

**Enjoy:**

_**Prologue**_

_Obi-Wan, or rather, Ben Kenobi, lay back on the cool sheets, after a year and a half he had still not gotten used to the change of scenery from Coruscant and the wider galaxy to Tatooine, limited to Tatooine._

_In the year and a half he still had not come to terms with the fact that there was no Jedi order anymore. His family wiped out. Well not his entire family. He had Anakin's son to watch over and keep safe. He also had his own family to watch over and keep safe._

_After almost four years he had actually seen one of his children before they were months old. Little Mara Jade with her bright green eyes, a gift from the force, and soft auburn hair was just crawling and very adventurous about it._  
_Speaking of the little girl, those bright green gems had just appeared over the side of the bed, she had obviously pulled herself up since they swayed like she would fall if her father didn't pick her up. The little girl squealed in delight when he picked her up and held her close, muttering soft words of love to her. She eventually quietened her giggling and lay still on his chest._

_Satine, or Tina Kenobi now, appeared in the doorway, dressed as usual in a light dress and still managing to retain the elegance she had needed as a duchess years ago._

_"Brooding again?"_  
_She asked quietly and went to sit by him on the bed._

_"Not brooding, thinking."_  
_He answered. Satine grinned and drew gentle patterns on Mara's back. She smiled up at her mother and wriggled closer to her father._

_"So yes you are. It's not healthy. What were you thinking about this time?"_  
_She asked, not taking her eyes off their daughter._

_"When I nearly lost you."_  
_He whispered. Satine's hand stilled and she glanced up at him, his blue eyes shining in the midday suns._

_"Why?"_  
_She asked in no more than a whisper herself._

_"I was thinking about how there is no order anymore. My family is gone yet I have a family here, one I'm not technically meant to have but I love all the same and all the more because I very nearly didn't have it."_  
_Satine lay down next to him and curled up on her side so her head was pillowed on his shoulder next to Mara's, her hand still on her back._

_"Where are the boys?"_  
_Obi-Wan asked and turned his head to rest against the crown of hers._

_"Napping, I just got them down when I noticed Mara had gone and Korkie's still at work."_  
_He nodded._

_"So we have time to ourselves?"_  
_She nodded._

_"I might sleep myself."_  
_She announced. Obi-Wan nodded and kissed the crown of her head._

_"I'm not going to."_  
_Satine snorted._

_"Brood away dear, brood away. As long as you're not contemplative at the table later then I don't mind."_  
_She grew silent and Obi-Wan fell back into his mind._

**So, what do you think? This will be an AU of 'The Lawless' mostly with a few other moments thrown in both before, after and during the original trilogy.  
Thanks for reading, leave a review…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything you recognise as from the Clone Wars.**

**Enjoy:**

"_This is a message for Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

It just kept playing through his head.

"_I've lost Mandalore."_

Her worst fear, the death watch had taken things into their own hands. Obi-Wan punched the console in front of him and slumped in his seat.

"This is taking forever, I thought Anakin's ship was fast."  
He spat and fiddled with a few buttons.

Hyperspace whirled around him while he sulked. He checked off the things he had with him. Hardeen's armour would have to do since he couldn't saunter into the port dressed in his Jedi robes. Anyone in charge would shoot him on the spot, or try to at least but Viszla would know he was there and he would barely get a chance to do anything.

He stood, bored of doing nothing and switched the ship to auto pilot. He took one look around and went into the back. Time he could afford to waste would be spent meditating to get rid of his frustration and co-ordinating his strategy. Satine wouldn't be very happy if he was violent in saving her but the bare minimum would just have to be used.

Hardeen's armour wouldn't get him far so he would have to get hold of something like the death watch's. That would go unnoticed and he could sneak into the prison building, but Satine would be noticeable to anyone. She would need something like it as well if they were going to go unnoticed.

Obi-Wan was drawn out of his meditation by the control panel bleeping. They had come out of hyperspace and were approaching the planet. He scrambled to change into the bounty hunter's armour before the auto pilot switched off to be landed manually.

How he had got the death watch armour had been too easy, as he sped through the city on a borrowed speeder. It felt dark, not like it would if it was just death watch that had taken over but there was something else there.

Whose idea had it been to build a glass prison block, honestly?

He parked the speeder and slipped silently into the building. It would be hard to find the duchess without seeming suspicious.

* * *

Satine sat, dejected in her cell. She was alone. Surely her message hadn't got through she had only just been outside the barriers. Her world was destined to descend into the past that her people had wanted to get away from. She had worked most of her life to make it how her people deserved to live only to have it ripped away from her grasp by a band of renegades!

She felt the lump choking the back of her throat. She wouldn't cry. She had spent too long upset and stressed about this that it just wasn't worth the energy to cry anymore.

She had tried meditating like Obi-Wan had shown her all those years ago but it just wasn't working. The stress and anger she still felt was always there, always there and it just wouldn't go.

There was someone outside. She schooled her face into an expressionless mask.

The door slid open.

"Here to do more of your master's bidding?"  
She spat icily.

Obi-Wan stepped into the tiny cell and removed his helmet.

"I do my own bidding."  
He announced, like in those holo-novels she read where the hero steps in and sweeps the heroine off her feet, only in a more romantic setting and without the wild thoughts running through his head about what had happened to her, who had the 'master' been and more specifically what had his 'bidding' been?

Satine gasped his name. She stood and flung herself into his arms so quickly it took him by surprise but he welcomed it though he couldn't help the slight eye roll and also the smile that spread across his face. He pushed her away gently, barely resisting the urge to nuzzle the top of her head. He took in her appearance.

She looked awful.

Her hair hung loosely and in tangles against her cheeks, her clothes were ripped and there were bruises. Her skin was more pale than usual and there were dark circles around her eyes like she hadn't been getting enough sleep but who could blame her for that…

"Are you alone?"  
She asked quietly. He looked out of the cell again.

"Yes."  
She followed his gaze then looked back at him. His eyes quickly followed.

"The Jedi council and galactic senate will be of no help to us here."  
He slipped part way out of the cell again before ducking back to take her hand. He led her to the lift and slipped his helmet on. She would be recognised but he would be damned if he was too.

"I trust you have an escape plan then?"  
She asked, using the exact same words she had used seventeen years ago when they had been trapped by those venomites, his plan had worked but she had gotten a scar right across the top of her thigh which had made him blush to tend to. She hoped this time wouldn't end the same way.

"As always my dear."  
He answered, his voice muffled by the helmet. The lift opened, to their shock occupied. Obi-Wan shoved Satine inside as roughly as he dared and followed. Satine glared at him through the corners of her eyes.

The doors closed and the lift started moving. Satine and Obi-Wan exchanged a concerned glance once inside.

"There's no record of a prisoner transfer here."  
The death watch member questioned. Obi-Wan cringed inside his helmet.

"The orders came from upstairs."  
Was the best he could come up with, cursing his accent.  
It seemed to pacify the other man.

"What's the authorisation code?"  
He asked. Obi-Wan stammered and rubbed the back of his neck. Satine glanced at him subtly, now very worried for his plan.

His back up kicked in and the man fell through the doors when they opened. He pulled him out of the way and into a room nearby.

"Strip him and put his armour on."  
He ordered Satine and pulled off the other man's helmet. Satine looked at him questioningly but did it.

"My sister will help us."  
She announced, Obi-Wan just looked at her, confused.

"Who's your sister?"  
He asked, Satine just looked at him like he should be quiet and pulled the helmet over her head.  
The armour was too big for her but it would do to cover up her identity until they reached _the Twilight._

There was a speederbike waiting outside, Obi-Wan climbed on and Satine slid on behind him. She clutched his waist tightly. Obi-Wan felt the eyes on him but didn't want to turn around, it would let them know he knew and it would worry Satine.

They left as quickly as he had arrived but there was blaster fire before they could reach the dock and the bike went down.

The air hummed with smoke as jet-packed people landed near the crashed speeder bike. Obi-Wan fought internally about drawing his lightsaber, but that would just bring too much attention to them and also give away his identity if that wasn't already known.

They definitely already knew who Satine was. Her helmet had been thrown off in the crash and her tangled blonde hair was lying against the pavement where she had landed, thrown unconscious.

"Identify yourself."  
A female voice barked. Obi-Wan glanced up at who was obviously the leader.

"You first."  
Obi-Wan drawled cautiously. The woman removed her helmet slowly. A short bob of ginger hair fell to her shoulders and her piercing green eyes fixed on Obi-Wan. He removed his helmet at the same speed she had done and it fell to the floor.

"Master Kenobi I assume?"  
She asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Bo-Katan. These are my night owls, a tearaway group of the death watch. You'll need to follow us. The crash will have alerted people and we don't have much time as it is."  
Obi-Wan nodded and the helmets were put back on and the group took off. Obi-Wan followed but slightly behind them, taking some time to get used to his jet-pack.

Bo-Katan led the way to a building, probably one of the tallest on Mandalore but the top was wrecked, making it a perfect hideaway. Satine would have died before letting her world become like this. The group descended to the bottom level, passing other members on their way.

Once on the bottom a boy, no more than seventeen ran up to the man holding Satine. He looked terrified.

"Auntie?"  
Obi-Wan took his helmet off and stared. Korkie? He hadn't seen the boy in years but it was still surprising to see him now.

"You were supposed to protect her, she trusted you!"  
Korkie turned on Obi-Wan.

"She's just unconscious. Probably for the better, just keep her safe and see to her injuries while I go and have a look around."  
Bo-Katan snorted and went to kneel next to Satine.

"And what will you look for? Maul already has control of Mandalore."  
Obi-Wan's eyes bulged. Maul? No…

"Maul? Can you describe him to me?"  
He asked quietly, the woman shrugged as if it didn't bother her.

"Sabbrak, red and black, horned. Metal legs."  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm going to look around."  
Bo-Katan nodded and Korkie jumped up from next to his auntie's side.

"I'm coming."  
He announced.

"And what good would you be against Sith?"  
Bo-Katan asked vehemently.

"No. The boy may be of some use. He knows the city better than me. Come on."  
Korkie dressed in his armour and Obi-Wan gestured for him to follow, they both flew up the wrecked building in silence.

"How do you know where they'll be?"  
Korkie asked after a while.

"Where else? They'll be in the palace. They overthrew your aunt so they'll be where she had her power and where she ruled from."  
Korkie nodded and they landed on a broken piece of the building. There were people arguing in the centre of the room making it easy to slip in unnoticed.

Or so they thought.

"I know you're in here Kenobi."  
Maul called making the crowd go silent.  
Obi-Wan swore under his breath.

"I shouldn't have brought you with me."  
He muttered to the boy next to him.

"What do you mean?"  
He whispered back.

"He wants revenge and any way will do."  
Korkie looked at him quizzically from under his helmet.

"Where is she?"  
The sabbrak called.

"The longer you stay silent the worse her pain will be and so yours."  
Korkie looked at the Jedi master in shock.

"What is he talking about?"  
He asked.

"As I said revenge."  
Was all he got as an answer through gritted teeth.

"You know it won't be long until you're found. The boy too."  
Obi-Wan flinched.

"Watch if you will. You will discover nothing while we come all the closer to finding your duchess."  
The activity came back to life in the room.

"He's up to something."  
Obi-Wan muttered.

They sat in silence watching the argument about who let the duchess get away, seemingly into nowhere. Maul stayed suspiciously silent but watched intently.

The doors banged open and Savage burst in carrying Satine on his shoulders. She was in the torn and tattered dress she had been in earlier. Savage threw her down at Maul's feet and stood beside him.

"Your noble flaw is a weakness shared by you and your duchess."  
Maul growled and lifted her up in a force choke. Korkie made to jump down but Obi-Wan stopped him. Something wasn't right.

"You should have chosen the dark side, Master Jedi."  
He growled.

"Your feelings betray you. Your fear. And, yes. Your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred!"  
Satine struggled and clawed against the invisible hand at her throat.

"Don't listen to him Obi!"  
It had probably taken her so much to choke those few words out. Obi-Wan could see Savage growl something at her but was silenced by Maul. Obi-Wan decided it was time to speak out.

"You can kill me, but you will never destroy me."  
Korkie looked at him, appalled by his lack of action.

"It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it."  
He spat, his hand tightened around Korkie's arm.

"It is more powerful than you know."  
Maul growled.

"And those who oppose it are more powerful than you'll ever be!"  
Korkie sat back and watched as Obi-Wan shouted down to the people in his aunt's throne room. Maul was fixated on the duchess and the pain he was causing her while the rest of the death watch members were looking around, trying to guess where the voice was coming from.

"I know where you're from. I've been to your village. I know the decision to join the dark side wasn't yours. The night sisters made it for you."

"Silence!"  
Maul snapped and tore his eyes away from Satine's hanging form and looked around the room. Obi-Wan knew he still didn't know where he and Korkie were but it didn't look like that to the people in the room.

"You think you know me? It was I who languished for years, thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment."  
He was seething now and pointed back at Satine. Obi-Wan's heart clenched, he couldn't get to her without getting both of them and Korkie killed.

"And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is infront of us."  
His heart sank. Satine had been used. Used to get to him. His feelings for her had put her in so much danger.

"I never planned on killing you."  
No.

"But I will make you share my pain, Kenobi."  
Korkie leaned forward again when the chokehold on Satine's neck got visibly tighter. Obi-Wan's grip on his arm was almost painful now but he wouldn't let go.

The darksaber was ignited and Satine flew forwards.

Obi-Wan had no idea who had screamed 'NO' but he pulled both himself and Korkie backwards out into the city. **  
**

**So, first chapter done, let me know what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 2

They took cover under a pile of debris in one of the trashed buildings and both tore their helmets off.

"You did nothing!"  
Korkie yelled. Obi-Wan clapped his hand over his mouth and sent him a force suggestion to relax.

"Because there was nothing to do."  
He muttered lowly. Korkie tore his hand away from his mouth and glared at the older man.

"There was everything to do! She died!"  
He shouted, obviously the suggestion hadn't worked.

"She didn't, I knew something wasn't right from the start."  
Korkie's brow furrowed.

"But I saw him stab her."  
He whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Because that's what he wanted you to see."  
Korkie's mouth fell open.

"He wanted to draw us out, me especially but you would have been killed or used to lead them to Bo-Katan."  
Korkie nodded.

"Do we go back then?"  
He asked. Obi-Wan looked round.

"Yes, but leave it a bit. They'll be expecting us to go back or go to where Satine actually is."  
Korkie nodded.

"So we just sit here and do nothing?"  
Obi-Wan smiled.

"Normally I would mediate or relax with tea, however since I don't have like that here and I have company, how about we talk?"  
Korkie looked at the older man like he had lost his mind.

"Alright. I know a lot about you already from the holo-net, what do you want to know about me?"  
Obi-Wan settled back against the wall behind him.

"Relation to Satine."  
Korkie smiled, he had noticed before how Master Kenobi never referred to his aunt by her title, always by her first name.

"My father was her older brother. He was killed after she became the duchess. I think she took me in because she felt guilty for his death, he was her biggest supporter."  
Obi-Wan nodded. He remembered Korkie as a baby, a patient little thing waking up in his mother's arms when Satine returned to her throne and Satine tickling the little boy, completely oblivious to him watching.

"I remember you as a baby. You were only a few months old though. You'll be eighteen at the later end of this year won't you?"  
He nodded and opened his mouth.

"I was one of the Jedi sent to protect your aunt. My master and I were here for a year. She was elated when she found out she was an aunt, but I spent a good few hours comforting her when she burst into tears about your father."  
Korkie nodded. That explained the first name basis, they had obviously become quite close.

"Did you know my mother and father?"  
He shook his head.

"I only had one conversation with your mother and that was condolences about your father. He was killed near the end of our year together, the news of his death came through with the news about your birth, his was meant to be sent a few weeks after though but there was a set date for communications every month for safety's sake."  
Korkie nodded again.

"What's your favourite school subject?"  
Obi-Wan asked, deciding on a different topic to try and cheer the boy up.

"Politics, I was at the academy before all of this happened."  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"Why politics?"

"I like the idea of being able to help and protect those who can't do it for themselves, the best way to do that without feeling like I had betrayed my aunt was to go into politics, perhaps become a senator."

"Admirable."  
Obi-Wan smiled.

"If you're a Jedi, why are you here? Aren't we neutral and so the senate wouldn't be able to interfere unless asked for?"  
Obi-Wan nodded and looked over the sorry city.

"I'm not technically meant to be here. Though Satine knows I broke the rules for her once upon a time, I guess she assumed I would do it again."  
He almost sounded wistful.

"She means a lot to you then?"  
Korkie asked. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped back to the boy and scrutinized him.

"She does. We're good friends."  
He didn't believe himself for a second and was certain that Korkie didn't believe him either.

"What do you know about me from the Holo-net?"  
Obi-Wan asked after a while.

"That you and your friend Master Skywalker have gone on loads of dangerous missions that ended in so many successes for the republic. You're a selfless and courageous Jedi, to quote one report I saw."  
Obi-Wan snorted.

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear. Anakin isn't a master, he's only a knight and his padawan goes with us most of the time. If you asked him he would say I was a selfish old man for always making him the bait in a plan."  
Korkie smiled.

"How do you know him? You two seem to get on so well."  
Obi-Wan smiled.

"I trained him. I've known him since he was nine and fought to be allowed to train him after my master died at the hands of Maul."  
Korkie looked at him in shock.

"Maul?"  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, he stabbed him through the stomach with his lightsaber. I did cut him in half but it seems I didn't do such a good job."  
They fell into silence and Obi-Wan looked out over the darkening city again.

"We should go now. But stay close to me and the buildings."  
Korkie nodded and they flew out of the wreckage but didn't leave the shelter the buildings gave. Korkie directed them to the tower Satine was in and they entered in silence. Bo-Katan was still on the bottom floor but she looked especially worried now.

"Thank god you're back!"  
She gasped. In the hours Obi-Wan had known her she hadn't acted like this at all, even Korkie looked surprised.

"What happened?"  
He asked while Korkie went over to his aunt.

"See for yourself. It happened a bit after you left."  
Obi-Wan pushed past her. Korkie was crouched over his aunt, he was hold of her hand and whispering to her. Obi-Wan crouched opposite him and they locked eyes.

"She's alive. But she actually was strangled."  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock.

"She came round not long after you left and started writhing like something was choking her."  
Obi-Wan looked back at Satine in shock and moved her hair so he could see her neck. Sure enough there were bruises forming where a large hand would have gripped her. He placed his fingers on her neck over the painful looking dots and sent some energy through his fingertip so heal them. He wouldn't be able to heal them completely but he could at least reduce the pain they were bound to cause.  
Korkie looked at him closely when he fell back onto his ankles and removed his fingers.

"To correct my answer from before, a lot."  
He sighed and brushed a lock of blonde hair off her forehead. Bo-Katan watched in wonder when Obi-Wan cupped the duchess' cheek tenderly.

"Is there any way you can get us to the port tonight? She needs medical attention and I've been missing for too long."  
He asked without looking up at her.

"We can. But you'll only have one chance."  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"Then we should talk about this. Korkie stay with your aunt and find me if she wakes."  
The boy nodded and Obi-Wan left with Bo-Katan.

* * *

The city was pitch black when the explosion went off. It drew every death watch warrior to the site, all wanting to be part of the fight.  
Nobody noticed Obi-Wan fly up onto a landing platform, or beckon Korkie up. He was carrying his aunt to leave Obi-Wan free to fight if the need arose. Obi-Wan found the twilight quickly and let them inside as quietly as the battered ship would allow.

The port was still deserted when he appeared in the cockpit but the engines wouldn't turn on. Korkie came through in a rush and flung himself into the co-pilot seat. After minutes of frustrated scrambling at switches Obi-Wan kicked the console and the decrepit ship sprung to life, it began it's flight away from the planet with all the speed it was capable of.

"Whose is this bucket of bolts?"  
Korkie asked dryly.

"Anakin's, he seems to think it's perfectly fine. We have very different opinions of fine."  
Korkie smiled as Obi-Wan pointed out what he needed to do.

"Master Kenobi, Maul."  
He froze and looked down at the landing pad. Maul was stood there with Savage.

"Set the co-ordinates for the last place travelled from now."  
Obi-Wan barked, Korkie scrambled to set them while the ship whirled round to get away. Both felt the tug from the force pulling them back in but the co-ordinates were set before they could go very far.

"We're going to jump to hyperspace now, be ready this will be bumpy."  
Korkie nodded but clutched his seat anyway when they jumped.

Obi-Wan sat back, pleased with their effort and happy at the frustration he had sensed coming from Maul.

"What did she say to you?"  
Korkie asked after a while.

"Your other aunt?"  
His face paled.

"Yes I know. But I won't let it be known. She said to tell the republic what was going on but also to keep up the illusion that Satine is dead. Maul will have let it become common knowledge that she's dead and her absence will only prove it. Then if she does come back, the people have been lied to too many times and will find it hard to trust, despite what she did for them for so many years."  
Korkie hung his head.

"She isn't going to like it."  
Obi-Wan sighed.

"I know. But she'll see sense sooner or later."  
They were silent, just looking out at hyperspace.

"She's awake."  
Obi-Wan announced.

"You go first, I just want to think alone for a bit."  
The older man nodded, he patted the boy's shoulder and left to the med-bay.

Korkie had put a breathing mask over his aunt's mouth when he had left her and she was staring at the door intently when Obi-Wan walked in.

"How do you feel?"  
He asked and sat on the side of her bed.

"Like I've just been trampled by a bantha herd."  
She replied and rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan took her hand gently.

"You almost died thanks to my foolishness, more than once."  
He whispered. Satine merely smiled sweetly and laid a hand over his.

"But I'm alive. Where are we?"  
Obi-Wan looked around the sparse med-bay.

"Anakin's ship, the Twilight. It's a little battered but it did get us away from Maul."  
Satine's eyes widened and she sat up.

"Maul?"  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"You were used as bait to lure me here so he could have his revenge. Your people think you're dead."  
He announced. Satine looked lost for words.

"How?"  
She choked out.

"Maul. Korkie and I went to investigate, he knew we were there and sent out a mass force vision. It showed him stabbing you with Vizsla's darksaber. They will have all thought it was real and word will have spread now. Your disappearance will only have proved it."

"So I can never go back?"  
She asked.

"I'm afraid not. The people won't trust now, not that they've been lied to so many times, the republic will have to sort this."

"The republic?"  
Satine almost shouted but the pain in her throat stopped her from talking too loudly as it was.

"Yes. Your sister asked me to tell them what happened. Your world is in the control of the Sith now, but because there is Sith there then it becomes a Jedi matter and the Senate can't interfere no matter how much Palpatine wants to."  
Satine nodded.

"So the Jedi will sort it. And in the what am I mean to do if I can't return to my homeworld?"  
She asked, an edge to her voice that Obi-Wan hadn't heard in years.

"Exile would probably be the most suitable."

"And where has no connection to the Republic or the Sepratists?"  
She spat.

"I don't know yet. I need to talk to master Yoda when we get back. But he also needs to speak to me."

"Why?"  
Satine's eyebrows furrowed.

"I left without permission from the Senate or the Council."  
Satine's eyes widened.

"You did that for me?"  
She asked almost silently.

"I think this has proved I would do pretty much anything."  
He muttered.

He met Satine's eyes with every sentiment of sincerity he could manage.

"Thank you."  
She whispered, Obi-Wan merely smiled and leaned closer. She flinched when he laid a hand on her neck.

"How does this feel now? It looks so much better than it did but I can tell you're still hurting."

"It's painful yes but I can bare it."  
Obi-Wan sighed lightly and pressed his fingers over the dots again, like he had only hours ago he sent a wave of the force through his fingertips to heal them some more.

He sagged visibly when he finished but they were now little more than red specks. Satine covered his hands with her own.

"Much better."  
She whispered, though not through pain this time.

Without thinking he leaned forward to cover her mouth with his. She responded by sliding one hand into his hair and pulling him closer. His hands at her neck tiled her head to deepen their kiss and she moaned as his mouth moved slowly against hers.

They broke apart when a cough sounded in the doorway. Korkie was stood there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Good friend indeed."  
He smiled. Obi-Wan stood, pecked Satine on the cheek and left.

I didn't know you had come too."  
Satine smiled when her nephew sat in the space Obi-Wan had sat in moments before.

"Well he looked a little pre-occupied so I guess you wouldn't have been told. Is he?"  
Satine nodded.

"He is but you can't tell him or anyone else."  
Korkie nodded.

"How are you feeling?"  
He asked and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"So much better. Korkie they're sending the republic."  
He looked down at her hand.

"I know."

"I want you to go. Go with Obi-Wan and. Well you know where you're going and what you're doing."  
Korkie nodded. She sounded so defeated.

"He told you didn't he?"  
His aunt nodded.

"That I can never go back. I would fight for my right to return but he's right. The people will find it hard to trust as it is. I'm going to go into hiding."

"I want to come with you."  
He announced. She looked up at him in shock.

"You have your studies. You can become great things Korkie."  
He shook his head.

"No. I'm coming with you. I won't let you be so alone."

"But I won't be alone."  
She countered.

"All the more reason. Auntie nothing you can say will stop me."  
She sighed and reached up to touch his cheek.

"You're so like your father."  
She whispered and pulled him closer to hug him.

"Thank you."  
She whispered.

"He loves you, you know that?"  
Korkie announced when she let him go.

"I know. Even if he never says it. I've known for seventeen years."  
She smiled.

"We try and push the other away but it always ends up backfiring."  
He smiled and Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway again.

"I spoke to Master Yoda, only he, your sister and us know you're alive. You're going to be taken to Padmé's so she'll know anyway. The senate won't know and I'll take you somewhere safe in the night at some point in the next few days. Do you want me to stay with you while a force is sent to Mandalore?"  
Satine looked at Korkie.

"I have something I need you to do but I'll explain later, Master Yoda needs to know too."  
Obi-Wan nodded slowly and sat on her other side.

"We'll be there in a few hours, I suggest you sleep."  
He stroked her hair softly. Satine nodded and leaned back on him.

"Korkie, we'll take turns at the controls."  
He nodded and stood up.

"I'll wake you when we're half way."  
Obi-Wan nodded and the boy left.

"I had meant for me to go first."  
Satine smiled and looked up at him.

"Sleep, you need it."  
She whispered and leaned over to kiss him sweetly. Obi-Wan returned it and tried to get up off the bed but Satine held him still.

"I want you to stay here."  
She muttered. He nodded and pulled them both down so he was curled behind her with one arm pillowed behind his head and the other holding Satine close by her waist.

**So, little fluff to tide you over until I next post.  
Thanks for reading, please leave a review…**


	4. Chapter 3

**And another chapter**

**Enjoy:**

The Twilight lowered gently onto the landing platform and Korkie appeared in the cockpit with Obi-Wan and Satine. She had woken when Obi-Wan woke to take his turn at the controls. They had talked about Mandalore and what had happened, Satine still wouldn't tell him what the 'Master' and his 'Bidding' had been and she was hiding something, he could tell.

It was dark but the tiny figure of Master Yoda could be seen. He was leaning on his stick and glaring at the ship.

"Ready to face the music?"  
Obi-Wan asked quietly. Satine nodded and took hold of his hand.

The ramp to the ship lowered and Obi-Wan stepped out, Satine let go of his hand in favour of leaning on her nephew. They followed a few steps behind Obi-Wan and watched as he bowed to the grand master.

"Expected this was Obi-Wan. Though disappointing, it still is."  
He snapped and ignored the duchess and her nephew.

"I know, but I couldn't just turn a blind eye master. I did discover something while I was there though."  
Yoda gestured for him to go on.

"It might be best if we talk about this with the rest of the council. It's not a conversation to be had where people can listen."  
Yoda seemed to sense his hesitation and nodded.

"Duchess."  
He announced and bowed his head to the woman.

"Master Jedi."  
Satine bowed back.

"Out of the open we must go. A friend is anxious to know you are well."  
Satine nodded and the tiny master led them into the hangar for the temple. Obi-Wan climbed into the driver's seat for a speeder that would keep them hidden and pulled out into the Coruscant night traffic.  
Satine sat in the back with her nephew and Yoda had climbed into the passenger seat to talk quietly to Obi-Wan. While he wouldn't give much away it was obvious that Obi-Wan had seen things that shook him and he didn't want to talk about anyway.

The small speeder pulled up outside 500 Republica and Obi-Wan looked around the seemingly deserted apartment.

"Is Anakin here?"  
He asked, Master Yoda looked up at him in slight shock.

"Why would Young Skywalker be here? Duties he has."  
Obi-Wan ducked back inside the speeder.

"Yes but they're good friends, he tends to spend a lot of time with her whenever she's here. I have no problem with it she seems to have a good influence."  
Yoda nodded and Obi-Wan got out of the speeder. He shouted for Padmé who appeared looking a little flustered.

"Is Anakin with you?"  
Obi-Wan asked quietly, she shook her head.

"Is Satine alright?"  
Obi-Wan nodded and gestured to Korkie to get out of the speeder, he did and Satine climbed out after him. Padmé gasped and ran to her friend.

"Gods! Are you alright?"  
She gasped. Satine nodded and hugged her back.

"And you Korkie, are you alright?"  
She asked once she had broken away from Satine. The boy nodded and Master Yoda hopped down out of the speeder.

"Inside we must go. Good it would not be for the duchess to be seen."  
Satine smiled gratefully at him and Padmé led the way inside.

"Does Anakin know where you've been?"  
Padmé asked once they were all sat in her living room.

"He'll guess, but he'll have also seen the holo-news saying she's dead. It's better for him to believe that."  
Padmé looked confused.

"He's your best friend!"  
She spluttered but couldn't help feeling slightly hypocritical.

"Also, too close to the chancellor Skywalker is."  
An understanding silence fell over the room.

"He, like everyone else must believe she's dead."  
Obi-Wan announced, he caught Satine's eye and gave her a small smile.

"So what will happen now?"  
Padmé asked.

"Since you can't go back and people will recognise you here."  
Satine sighed heavily.

"Into exile she must go. A place with no relation to Sepratists or the Republic it must be."  
Yoda mused.

"Obi-Wan, anything to say have you, of Tatooine?"  
Obi-Wan thought.

"No master, Satine?"  
She shook her head.

"Nobody will bother you out there and you will be safe."  
She smiled gratefully at him. There would still be death watch members and sepratists that would see her as a threat even if she no longer had power. He had managed to talk her round to seeing sense in the hours they had spent on the ship while Korkie was asleep.

"Thank you. For everything, I am truly grateful."  
She said quietly. Padmé took her hand and Korkie took the other. It was a shock to both to see Satine like this, she was normally so full of fire and fight but it just seemed to have gone.

"Settled it is then. Master Kenobi, tomorrow a council meeting there will be. Young Skywalker must attend with his padawan also. Useful they will be."  
He smiled at Satine.

"Satine you and Korkie can stay here until you go and Korkie goes back to Mandalore. I have some things that might fit you as well so this can be gotten rid of."  
She smiled thankfully at the younger woman and but Korkie had something to say.

"I'm coming too."  
Satine didn't look surprised and just smiled at him while Obi-Wan looked at the boy shocked.

"What about your studies?"  
He asked.

"They went out of the window when the death watch took over, I have a felony against my name for going against the government."  
Satine looked at him appalled.

"A felony?!"  
She cried. Padmé shushed her for fear of anyone hearing.

"Yes, when we got you out the first time so you could send that message."  
Satine's jaw dropped.

"I'm sure that can be cleared."  
Obi-Wan countered. Korkie shook his head.

"That might be so but I would feel better staying with my aunt anyway."  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"If that's what you want."  
He thought he understood the boy's motives and respected him for them. He would stay with the only person he'd known as a parent since he was a small boy. They shared a look that conveyed everything they needed and it was left at that.

"If this is all there is then, tomorrow master Kenobi, discuss we shall, your abrupt departure."  
Obi-Wan nodded and the two Jedi stood up to leave.

"Wait!"  
Satine almost gasped. Korkie was hold of her hand again.

"Before you go, there's something you should know. I would like Master Kenobi to return to Mandalore."  
The atmosphere in the apartment darkened with confusion.

"Why?"  
Obi-Wan asked. He had no idea why she might want him to go back.

Satine sank back into her chair and looked at her knees.

"Satine what's wrong?"  
Padmé asked. Satine rejected her concern with a smile and a shake of her head.

"A very important reason you must have."  
Yoda croaked and hobbled a little closer.

"It is. You see, there's a child."  
Every eye in the room except Korkie's widened.

"My son. He's eighteen months old and lives at a convent with a woman who taught me when I was a girl."

"Why did you never say anything?"  
Padmé whispered.

"Nobody knew and nobody can know. He will come to Tatooine with Korkie and me."  
There was silence until Obi-Wan spoke up again.

"Eighteen months old?"  
Satine nodded, unable to keep the slight smile off her face.

"That would mean…"  
He trailed off and sank heavily and entirely without grace into the chair at his side. Satine looked up at him with a hint of worry clouding her eyes.

"Yes, Eamon is your son."  
Every eye in the room turned to him and where he was sat gaping across at Satine in disbelief, she was just looking at him, silently begging him to say something.

**So another chapter done and up.  
Thanks for reading, please leave a review…**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm working on the premise that each season is a year, maybe a bit less for this to make sense.**

Obi-Wan sagged in his chair, it was only ten in the morning and he was already sick of being cooped up in the meeting he was in. Anakin looked equally as bored from where he was leaning on the wall opposite him and Ahsoka seemed to have started daydreaming, at least her master was listening for once.

"Obi-Wan, you still haven't explained why you deliberately disobeyed orders from two authority sources."  
Master Windu spoke out making every person look at Obi-Wan carefully.

"I couldn't let her become a martyr master."  
Obi-Wan answered quietly. He could feel Anakin looking at him closely.

"She died anyway though yes?"  
Obi-Wan nodded, playing through the horrible vision in his head again.

"So your disobedience was in vain then?"  
Another master asked.

"I wouldn't say that. I just wasn't prepared for what I came up against."  
All eyes looked at him curiously.

"What you wouldn't speak of last night this is?"  
Yoda asked, Obi-Wan only nodded.

"How could you not be prepared for anything you might have come up against, it was only the death watch and we know they're not in league with the sepratists anymore."

"No, but they are in league with the Sith."  
Obi-Wan countered with a little venom in his voice.

"The Sith?"  
There were whispers around the room.

"The Sith are in league with the sepratists though, we know this."  
Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Not Darth Maul and Savage Oppress. They made their motives clear recently."  
The whispers got louder.

"Why would they target Mandalore though?"  
Ki-Adi asked slowly.

"Death watch was prepared for a fight, Maul needed power and a place to wait for me. I don't know how he found out Satine and I are, were friends and were close at one time but he abused that knowledge to bring me to him. Satine was used as bait and I fell for it."  
His voice trailed off and the room fell silent.

"I couldn't sit by and do nothing while a friend was treated like that."  
He almost whispered.

"Since Darth Maul a part of this problem is, we must now think of a solution."  
Yoda croaked after an awkward silence.

"Master Kenobi, what would you suggest?"  
Mace asked.

"Well there is Bo-Katan. She leads the group against Maul and Savage, they are a tearaway band of death watch warriors who helped Korkie and myself escape the planet."  
This was news to the people sat in the room but Ankain's commlink beeped, distracting everyone.

"Uh, sorry. I thought it was off."  
He muttered and scrambled to switch it off.

"No, answer it."  
Yoda croaked. Anakin pressed a button and a hologram of the Chancellor appeared.

_*"Anakin my boy something has come to my attention and I would quite like to talk to you about it-"_

"Your excellency, I'm a little busy right now."  
Anakin muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Ah. This may be better."_  
The blue figure was not happy when Anakin put his commlink down where it could be seen by everyone.

"_Master Kenobi in particular. Why was I not informed of this development on Mandalore?"_

"We weren't until minutes ago chancellor."  
Ki-Adi replied without skipping a beat.

"But seeing as the system was neutral it wouldn't be expected that you would be informed until it came through whatever channels it came through now."  
The chancellor seethed.

"_Well when one of your members knows specific facts of the downfall of the system I expect to be informed."_  
That was enough for Obi-Wan.

"With all due respect chancellor, the Jedi answer to this council and to you in times of war when we are involved. Since the distress call came directly to me as a personal call I wouldn't have seen it fit to answer to either you or the Jedi council. They were the first to know when I returned as matters have now become much worse than we could have anticipated for an already existing problem we were facing."

"_Master Kenobi I don't care for your insolence."_  
The chancellor was extremely mad now.

"Insolence? The truth it is. And on terms you yourself laid down."  
Yoda almost chuckled.

"You will have a full report on Mandalore and it's sovereignty when we complete our discussions."  
Mace glared at the holo.

"_And what discussions would they be?"_

"We intend to send a team of Jedi to Mandalore and sort this problem once and for all."  
The chancellor smirked.

"_I forbid it. You will not waste the republic's forces on this mission."_

"Need your permission we do not. A private matter this is."*  
The commlink was turned off with the force and Anakin went to pick it up.

"Well that went as well as can be expected."  
He muttered as he switched it off and put it back where it came from.

"What are we going to do then? He's forbidden us from taking troops."  
Mace smiled at Ahsoka.

"But he assigned us a battalion each at the start of the war for any missions we deemed acceptable. What we need now are volunteers, preferably ones who don't mind a fight and enough to fill a cruiser."  
He looked around the room.

"Well we'll go."  
Anakin piped up and indicated Ahsoka.

Another five Jedi pledged their help and silence fell again.

"I'm coming too."  
Everyone looked at Obi-Wan in shock.

"Obi-Wan, I don't think that's such a good idea."  
Mace tried but it fell on deaf ears.

"If I go with Cody's men as an escort for the cruiser, as all sensible plans should have, I can take Korkie as my co-pilot. He has as much right as anyone else to fight for his home world."

"Right Obi-Wan is."  
This shocked the room.

"But that can only end badly, the boy was her nephew and Obi-Wan was her friend."

"Need to go they do Master Windu. Master Kenobi has demonstrated control over his emotions and so can take care of the boy. It's only right."  
The matter was left with only a little grumbling and the meeting came to a close.

"Leave we shall in three hours. Enough time that will be."  
There were nods and the room emptied, leaving only Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"Stay with the duchess and senator I will."  
He announced. Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and thanked him. Anakin and Ahsoka were waiting outside for him.

"Rex is getting the men ready, have you sent anything to Cody?"  
Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Are all your things ready?"  
He asked. Anakin looked like he was contemplating this and shrugged.

"They'll only take a bit. Nothing like three hours."  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm going to visit Padmé while I've got free time. Just thought I should let someone know and you can keep an eye on Ahsoka."

"I'm not a youngling!"  
Anakin smiled at her and looked back at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, that might not be such a good idea. I left Korkie with Padmé last night. I thought it would be better for him to be with someone he knows."  
Anakin nodded.

"Well another person won't do much harm, or he can go into another room."  
Obi-Wan just sighed.

"Anakin, leave the boy alone in his grief. Padmé's doing a good job of distracting him and you'll just interrupt no matter how good your intentions are."

"Then why's he coming with us?"

"He asked me to see if he was allowed when we landed last night."  
Anakin nodded once slowly.

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"Well why can't I come?"

"Because Anakin, Padmé and I said we would help the lad with his aunt's assets. He has no idea what he's doing and he trusts us."  
Anakin sighed and turned around.

"Fine. Just let Padmé know I want to know when I can visit her."  
Ahsoka followed him leaving Obi-Wan alone in the corridor. He sent a message to Padmé telling her how long he would be and left for the apartment he shared with Anakin and Ahsoka to get his things ready.

Inside Padmé's apartment, Satine was sat with a holo-novel but it was obvious she wasn't paying much attention. Korkie had documents and datapads spread out on the table in front of him and Padmé was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?"  
Obi-Wan called. Satine looked up and beckoned him over.

"How was it?"  
She asked and clutched his hand. Obi-Wan dropped tiredly onto the chair arm.

"As well as can be expected I guess. The Chancellor is less than happy the Jedi are involved. He didn't want a force sent but he has no say in it. This is a Jedi matter now.

"Good. I never liked that man."  
Satine smiled, sounding almost pleased that he was annoyed.

"Maybe it was a mistake not joining the republic two years ago."  
Obi-Wan took her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Never second guess yourself like that Satine. You worked to your principals and were an inspiration in the way you kept your beliefs."  
She smiled gratefully up at him and put the book on the table next to her.

"Thank you for everything Obi-Wan. I mean it."

"I know you do."

"No, but I mean. Thank you for not overreacting when I told you about Eamon."  
He smiled.

"It was hard to keep that hidden from a room full of Jedi I can admit that. But I'm quite happy about us having a son. Master Yoda wasn't but there's not much he can do once it's gotten this far."  
Satine smiled and looked behind him.

"Are you alright there Korkie?"  
She asked. Her nephew groaned and held up a hand.

"Would you like some help?"  
Obi-Wan asked. He raised his head and smiled gratefully.

"Please."  
He sighed. Obi-Wan waited until he wasn't looking and kissed Satine on her forehead.  
Korkie was indeed struggling with what he was doing, but it would have helped if he had read certain things in the right order. Obi-Wan moved the information to where it was meant to be and ignored Satine trying to stifle her laughter across from him. Korkie visibly relaxed as he saw his task getting easier.

"Auntie you could have been a little more helpful instead of sitting there laughing at me."  
He moaned childishly.

"I could have. But then I would have been denied the hilarity that is you confused dear."  
Korkie grimaced at his aunt but smiled and went back to what Obi-Wan was telling him to do.

"Is he going with you Obi?"  
Satine asked, Korkie looked at Obi-Wan closely.

"He is if he wants. We leave in two hours so he can get his things ready when we finish this."  
Korkie grinned but Satine didn't look as happy.

"Look after him won't you?"

"Of course I will! We're not going to be in the thick of it anyway, as per your request."  
Satine smiled and relaxed.

"Good. When will you be back?"  
The datapads were switched off and Korkie piled every document neatly into a pile.

"Tomorrow, hopefully the night if we can time it right. We'll not have a chance to rest except for the flight there and back but in the ships it should only take six hours. We're halving the time the Coronet takes in our convoy and we're not going the long way round."  
Korkie nodded.

"What do I need?"  
He asked and stood up."

"You don't have much with you do you?"  
He shook his head.

"I'd take the things you were wearing the other day that I told you not to get rid of and what you're wearing now to change into. You'll need a blaster and any other weapons you want I'll get hold of some supplies for you. Whatever you pack you're responsible for, rule of thumb."  
Both left the room and left Satine staring after them only paying marginally more attention to her holo-novel than before.

* * *

It was all Obi-Wan could think of when he and Korkie arrived at the meeting point, that when he returned he would have his son with him, but barely a day after meeting him he would be pulled away from him. Yes Satine would look after him but it would be only Satine.

"Obi-Wan. What's up?"  
Anakin had appeared at some point and was looking at his former master curiously.

"I think I'm allowed to be a little pensive right now Anakin, but thank you for your concern."  
He smiled and walked to the group of masters who were taking charge for the mission. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Anakin going over to Korkie and talking to him. The boy had done a brilliant job of keeping up the pretence of Satine being dead. The conversation looked a little like Anakin was interrogating him and Ahsoka was trying to have an actual conversation.

The briefing was only short, with Bo on a commlink. She would brief them properly when they got there but they needed to know where they could land and where they could gather. Obi-Wan was asked about the defences but there wasn't much to be said about the almost leaderless sporadic defences which made everything harder.

Anakin watched while Obi-Wan almost knocked Korkie into their two person fighter. They were certainly doing a good job of distracting each other it had to be said.

"Master, are we ready to go?"  
Ahsoka was stood closer to the cruiser and looking impatient.

"Yes."  
He muttered with a show of false bravado.

"Loser buys the food when we get back."  
He charged onto the ship with his padawan following close behind, agreeing wholeheartedly to his challenge.

**Today's chapter up and done,**  
**Thanks for reading, leave a review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I get the impression Korkie is a pretentious little sod at times, but only when something's important enough to act like it, but he doesn't know it.**

"Do you know where you're even going?"  
Obi-Wan asked tersely, he wasn't in the best of moods after having been cramped in a landspeeder with Satine's nephew for who knew how long and the endless mass of greenery was trying his patience.

"Of course I know where I'm going. We're almost there so stop complaining."  
The older man sulked in silence and they passed a few minutes with only the hum of the engine as sound until a huge, ancient building speared out of the leaves. Obi-Wan leaned forwards in his seat and stared at the place. It was completely unlike anything he had seen in Sundari for certain and there had only been a handful of things like this when he had been here the first time in his padawan days.

"We're here. Be prepared for a very long climb."  
Korkie smiled and slid out of the vehicle. He pushed a door open, half overgrown with some weed, and stepped inside.

"What is this place?"  
Obi-Wan whispered, the silence was almost deafening yet strangely calming.

"An ancient order of an even older religion. Nobody ever hears the nuns or monks speak and the common man has forgotten all about them, their initiates are orphans that get left on the doorstep or runaways. They take anybody in and anybody on. That's about all I know, well that's about all anyone who knows about them knows."  
Obi-Wan nodded and they started their climb. It as dizzying how many doors and stairs he was lead through and up but Korkie eventually brought them to a spiral staircase many metres tall and just going up around the walls of a long tower.  
The climb took almost as long as the rest of the climb inside the building had taken but they came to the top, slightly out of breath and aching. Korkie pushed the door open and just walked in, no hinting he was outside or anything.

On the other side of the door was a circular room with a curtain covering part of the wall facing the door. Next to the curtain was an old woman, who could possibly have been as old as the building, and was sat on a rickety rocking chair. She made no move to say that she had seen them or even knew she wasn't alone, she just stared into the space of wall between a bookshelf and a wardrobe.

Korkie went to kneel at the Woman's feet while Obi-Wan looked around the room, a single glance out of the window told him they were quite possibly in the highest room of this place like he had thought half way up the stairs.

His attention was drawn by Korkie clearing his throat quietly, the old woman was holding out her hand expectantly, still with a serene smile on her face but she was now staring intently at Obi-Wan. He didn't know what she wanted but tried not to let it show while he figured it out. Korkie subtly tapped the left side of his chest and realisation dawned. He pulled out the note Satine had written before they left and placed it on the woman's wizened palm.

She read slowly but a quiet whimper from behind the curtain caught Obi-Wan's attention. Korkie nodded at him and went to look behind the heavy fabric.

"He's awake, and looks like he has been for some time."  
He announced and Obi-Wan almost floated past the curtain.

It turned out they weren't the highest in the building, there were more steps leading up to a smaller room. Inside was a bed, crib with toys in and a chest of drawers. The whimpering came again from the crib and Obi-Wan turned from looking at the rest of the room. A baby with a mop of blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes, Satine's eyes, stared up at him with his bottom lip trembling and tears coursing slowly down his chubby cheeks.

"Hello there little one."  
He hummed softly. Eamon lifted his arms and whimpered again. Obi-Wan completely at a loss about what to do picked him up and settled him under his cloak so only his head was showing.

"What's this fuss about then?"  
He cooed while wiping the tears away with an edge of his cloak and pushed a blonde wave back from the boy's forehead.

"Hungry."  
He almost whispered.

"Well let's see if there's something for you to eat around here."  
He smiled at the boy. There was nothing in the room that could pass for food so Obi-Wan went into the first where Korkie was helping the woman pack things for Eamon.

"He's hungry."  
Obi-Wan announced and looked at the child in his arms.

"He knows where food is. Just put him down and he'll find some."  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Korkie but he just indicated the floor and disappeared into Eamon's room. Obi-Wan placed his son on the floor and followed with his eyes when he tottered over to the wardrobe. There was a basket in the bottom and Eamon came back with a piece of fruit clutched in his little hands. He lifted his arms up to Obi-Wan who picked him up again as Korkie was coming back with a bag full of what looked like clothes.

"It looks like he's figured out who you are."  
He smiled and looked at his cousin.

"Have you? Do you know who this is?"  
Korkie asked and pointed at Obi-Wan. Eamon balanced his fruit against Obi-Wan's shoulder with one hand and pointed at Korkie with the other.

"Cory!"  
He smiled happily. Korkie grinned.

"Yes I know who I am, but who's this?"  
He turned his cousin's head gently so he was looking at Obi-Wan.

"My daddy."  
Obi-Wan somehow managed to school his expression into one of just joy and not the surprise he was mostly feeling.

"That's right."  
He ruffled the boy's hair and picked up the bag he had been packing. Eamon went back to his fruit and started taking little bites all over it

"I think Auntie showed him holos."  
He explained, obviously Obi-Wan hadn't hidden his surprise as well as he thought.

"It would make sense. Eat it properly."  
Obi-Wan turned Eamon's fruit to where he had taken the most bites.

"One bit at a time."  
The boy didn't understand and carried on speckling it with tiny bites.

"Eamon are you coming with us?"  
The fruit fell out of his hands but Korkie caught it and handed it back.

"Going?"  
Korkie nodded.

"Yes. Mummy wants you to live with her because she's going away."  
Eamon reached for the old woman who had just appeared from his room. She pulled him into her arms.

"Bye bye."  
He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. The old woman smiled and kissed him on both cheeks. She still said nothing when she put him down on the floor and straightened his blonde waves. Eamon went back to Obi-Wan still nibbling at his fruit.

"Thank you."  
He nodded his head at the woman who only smiled and turned to go back to Eamon's room.

"She won't say anything and we had better go."  
They left while the ancient woman left into the other room.

"Satine said she taught her, she doesn't speak."  
Obi-Wan had been trying to figure it out since he had first gone into the room.

"Books, examples, nods if she got it right. You would have to ask Auntie."  
They descended the ridiculously long staircase with Eamon's eating being the only sound until he shoved it infront of Obi-Wan's face which made him stumble on the step.

"Had enough?"  
The boy nodded and laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"Where we going?"  
He asked after they had gone through about three doors.

"Where I live, and then your mummy will take you somewhere else."  
He was silent but his arms tightened around Obi-Wan's neck. The fruit wouldn't last so Obi-Wan took a bite and passed it to Korkie, they would only turn to their ration bars in extreme cases.

"He's asleep."  
Obi-Wan said softly when they were outside again.

"Let's hope he stays that way though I can't see it with the amount of noise hats bound to be going on when we get back."  
Korkie smiled wryly at Obi-Wan's comment and both climbed into the speeder they had come in.

"He didn't look like he had slept much when we got there."  
Korkie muttered.

"Not surprising, I'd be distracted with all of those things in arms reach."  
Obi-Wan chuckled and moved Eamon so he could see him properly.

"He does look like her."  
He mused and brushed the annoying lock of hair that kept falling into his eyes back.

"He looks like you too, if he's thinking about something. It made Auntie Satine almost keel over laughing."  
He swerved a tree and got them back onto the track they had come on.

"Where am I going to put him when we get back?"  
Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, but Aunt Bo knows about him I think. He'll be fine if you put him in the ship if he stays asleep."

"That seems logical, they are in a secure site and there are men surrounding the base."  
He mused and pulled Eamon back to him. The little boy snuggled contentedly closer and stilled.

"What are you going to do when we get back to Coruscant?"  
Korkie asked after they had sat in silence for a while and Obi-Wan had nearly fallen asleep himself.

"What do you mean?"  
He probed, he had a fair idea of what he mean he just wanted to be sure.

"Are you going to come with us or are you going to stay with the Jedi?"

"I'm going to stay."  
It was all Korkie could do not to slam the brakes on and turn on him but he kept driving.

"Why?"

"I have a duty to the republic and I can't just leave my way of life, it's been that way for over thirty years."  
Korkie tightened his grip on the controls.

"But you have a duty to your family as well now."

"I have more than one family."

"But Auntie Satine and your son need you."  
This gave way to an awkward silence.

"Ask Satine why I won't come with you, she knows. But I will teach your how to defend yourself before I leave you. Satine will be reluctant but times are changing and she has to allow some exceptions."

"Don't you think you're asking a little too much of her."  
Obi-Wan was silent and just stared out of the window.

"Sometimes, but she knows I'm right and she knows I wouldn't do it if there wasn't real cause."  
Korkie was silent until he parked the speeder.

"I don't know what happened all those years ago but it's clear she would do anything for you."  
He muttered and got out of the speeder.

"And I wouldn't do the same? Korkie this is the kind of thing that would bring ridicule and scandal crashing down on top of us. If it were known Satine and I were involved while she's meant to lead the council of neutral systems and I'm not meant to be involved with anyone. If things weren't as they are now then we would both face crushing consequences but you don't see either of us acting guilty and regretful, now please, do as your aunt says while I hide all of this and Eamon."  
Korkie nodded and darted up to where Bo was co-ordinating attacks and strategies. Obi-Wan sighed heavily and glanced at the sleeping boy on his shoulder.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
He whispered, there was no reply and he pressed a kiss to his son's fluffy blonde hair. He made his way carefully with the bag full of Eamon's things to where the ships had been landed. Nobody was around so he was alone when he placed the sleeping boy in the pilot's seat and then took off his over robe and wrapped Eamon in it so he wouldn't get cold.

He gave one last look around and darted up to where Korkie had disappeared. The sooner they left the sooner he could get rid of the coil of worry in the bottom of his stomach.

**Thanks for reading, I love reading reviews…. Hint**


	7. Chapter 6

The two person fighter had just jumped to hyperspace when Obi-Wan switched to the auto pilot and allowed himself to relax. Getting away had been awful. Eamon had woken up just as everyone was coming back and he had looked like he was going to start fussing when Obi-Wan went back to him, Bo-Katan had checked on him many times and he had slept out the duration peacefully. The boy had been terrified but Obi-Wan had been quick to scoop him into a hug and reassure him that everything was fine. He had been amazed at the size of the ships leaving for the cruiser, Obi-Wan had watched his son's face while he marvelled at them, completely unable to suppress his smiles and laughter at Eamon's awe.

Anakin had tried to persuade Obi-Wan and Korkie to go back on the cruiser. They declined, the risk at someone finding Eamon was too big and on a cruiser full of Jedi someone was bound to notice the similarities between his and Obi-Wan's force signature. No, they had said they would stay behind for a few hours and help Bo-Katan with anything she might need help with. Anakin hadn't been happy but he hadn't said anything.

"What will happen now?"  
Korkie asked from the co-pilot seat.

"Happen? What happen?"  
Eamon asked happily and giggled when Obi-Wan tickled his stomach.

"Never you mind little one. You were asleep and good for it."  
He tapped the boy's button nose and grinned.

"They will rebuild the city under the leadership of the night owls and once everything is back to normal I would suppose elections will be held to find Satine's replacement."

"If they do anything for Auntie Satine will I be expected to go?"  
Korkie asked quietly. Obi-Wan was silent but carried on playing with Eamon.

"Obi-Wan?"  
The older man sighed heavily.

"You would be. I'll come with you if you want."

"I come!"  
Eamon chirped, making his father chuckle.

"No, you stay with mummy. Speaking of mummy."  
He mused and started fiddling with the comm. panel in front of him.

"Where's mummy?"  
He asked and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"With a friend."  
Obi-Wan replied and carried on fiddling with the controls.

"Want mummy."  
Eamon announced.

"You'll see her soon."  
His father whispered and stroked his hair. Eamon scrambled up so he was stood on Obi-Wan's thighs and grabbed his face so they were forehead to forehead.

"I want my mummy."  
He growled.

"And you'll get her, just as soon as we get to my home. But if you're patient and wait a few seconds while I make a call you'll see her very soon."  
He pried Eamon's hands off his face and turned him round with a hand on his waist.

"Now watch there."  
He pointed at the place the image would appear and waited for it to spring to life. A blue projection of Padmé's living room appeared but no people, 3PO must have answered it.

*"Padmé, are you there?"  
He called. There was a rustle and Padmé appeared in front of the receiver.

"_Obi-Wan? How did it go? Are you alright? Why are you so late?"  
_She was rushing everything but Obi-Wan never got a chance to answer properly.

"Not mummy!"  
Eamon cried and started trying to pry his father's hand off his waist. Padmé's face lit up and she looked at someone behind her.

"_Oh Satine, he's so handsome."_  
She gushed, there was another fluffy of fabric and Satine appeared next to Padmé.

"_He is. Hello my darling boy."  
_She grinned at Obi-Wan and her son.

"Mummy!"  
Eamon leaned towards the projector and flailed his hands towards the image.

"No you can't do that. You'll see her soon enough."  
Obi-Wan smiled and pulled Eamon's hands down to his sides.

"_Are you being good?"_  
Satine asked. The little boy nodded sagely.

"Always good."  
He muttered. Satine laughed lightly on her side of the call.

"_And how did it all go? We thought the worst when you didn't call earlier."  
_She looked directly at Obi-Wan who Sat Eamon down on his lap.

"It went well. The city is now under the night owl's control yet we found no trace of Maul. Definite trace he had been there but it looked like he had just vanished."  
Satine's face fell slightly.

"_Are you sure?"_  
She asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"We couldn't make sense of it."  
There was silence.

"_Why are you so late to call? We were beginning to get worried."  
_Padmé asked quietly.

"We wanted to be the last ones off the world so there was less chance of being found out. We've only made the jump a few minutes ago."  
Both women nodded.

"Auntie, are you well? You don't look like you've slept much."  
Korkie asked.

"_I'm perfectly well. I couldn't sleep after you left though."_

"Well you can now. We won't be back for another almost six hours."  
Obi-Wan smiled and bounced Eamon on his knees.

"Tell mummy she should get some rest until we get back."  
He smiled.

"Mummy sleep!"  
He ordered only making Satine smile widely.

"_And what if I don't wake up for when you get back, what then my sweet?"_

"I wake you up!"  
He announced proudly and tapped his chest.

"_I think I can live with this. Do you have anything more to say?"_  
She asked and looked between Korkie and Obi-Wan.

"No I don't think so."  
Korkie mussed, Obi-Wan was playing with Eamon.

"No I don't think so. What about you?"  
He kept his eyes fixed on the little boy on his knee.

"Miss you!"  
Eamon cried at the holo projector. Satine smiled widely and it looked like there were tears in her eyes.

"_I miss you too baby. But you'll be here soon and I'll take you and Korkie somewhere safe."_

"Can I play all day?"  
He asked like it was a dream come true.

"_If you want darling."_  
She blew him a kiss with a wide smile on her face. Obi-Wan helped Eamon blow one back but it didn't go nearly so well making her laugh.

"_I'll see you soon. I love you."  
_She said through a slightly thick voice. Eamon waved and the projector was turned off.*

"Where she gone?"  
Eamon yelled when the image faded.

"It was only a call. You'll see her soon though I promise."  
Obi-Wan said.

"But she was there!"  
He didn't quite understand the concept at all.

"It was just a picture. She only got a picture of us as well."  
Korkie attempted but didn't get much further, the indignant look stayed.

"I think we should try to keep you occupied for the next few hours."  
He muttered and pushed the ever errant wave back from Eamon's forehead.

"Good idea, what do you say to a story?"  
Obi-Wan smiled, Eamon nodded.

"Korkie do you think we could collaborate to create a story lasting five hours?"  
He smiled conspiratorially over his son's head and Korkie nodded.

"Oh I think we could, now, what topic Eamon?"  
He grinned at his cousin who smiled back equally as enthusiastically.

* * *

"They're alright."  
Satine breathed and slouched back against the sofa.

"He's such an adorable little boy."  
Padmé smiled and leaned back with her.

"He is absolutely perfect."  
She sighed.

"Are you alright?"  
Padmé asked. Satine nodded and wiped at her eyes. It was a little surreal to see Satine Kryze emotional, unless angry counted. She guarded herself so closely that some people had started to doubt if she even had emotions.

"I'm just glad he's alright and that this is real."  
Padmé was confused, she couldn't easily understand how Satine could be happy to be going into exile.

"I can live without a court and ruling, but I could not live without my son and nephew. I've only seen Eamon a handful of times since he was born but now I can actually watch him grow up properly. I really hope you'll understand this one day, there's nothing I would want more for you than to see you with a family."  
She smiled at her friend and touched her cheek lightly. Padmé took her hand.

"Thank you."  
She smiled.

"But you need to go to bed. You heard your son."  
They both laughed and Satine stood.

"Wake me in five hours if I'm not already awake."  
Padmé nodded and watched Satine glide out of the room.

**HAHA! In a matter of hours! And shamefully a little hungover but it's up! Challenge kept up wth so far!  
Thanks for reviewing, leave a review…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to the anonymous ones that I can't PM.  
****Panda****, what do you mean "**_**Weird?"**_** I'm curious.**

Eamon was falling asleep on Obi-Wan's lap by the time the fighter was touching down in the landing bay of the Jedi temple.

"No, wake up, you'll get to sleep soon little one just not right now."  
Eamon shook his head and tried to burrow further into Obi-Wan's cloak.

"Obi-Wan let him sleep. He's exhausted from traveling and he didn't sleep much earlier."  
Korkie sighed and climbed out of the fighter.

"He will get to sleep soon."  
He assured him. Obi-Wan wanted Eamon awake when they arrived at Padmé's since he wanted Satine to see him awake and also slightly selfishly he wanted to see Satine with him before he fell asleep.

"Here, hold him while I get a speeder. Don't let him fall asleep."  
He whispered and disappeared into the dark hangar. Korkie nodded reluctantly at the empty space and gathered his cousin to him.

Ob-Wan appeared with the same speeder they had used to go to Padmé's the first time they came back from Mandalore.

The ride to the apartment was silent, only occasionally broken by Korkie stopping Eamon fall asleep. Satine and Padmé were waiting with Master Yoda when the speeder pulled up at Padmé's landing stage. They looked up in anticipation when the door to the driver's side opened and Obi-Wan climbed out. Satine stood with an almost dreamy smile plastered across her face. Obi-Wan smiled back and leaned back into the speeder to retrieve Eamon. The little boy didn't see anything past his father but Satine saw him. She watched while he knelt down infront of him with his hands on Eamon's waist. They talked, or Obi-Wan talked and Eamon jumped to the side of him suddenly, his little face lit up like Coruscant at night.

"Mummy!"  
He screamed and ran to her. He flung himself at her when he got close enough and Satine had knelt to his level.

"Hello darling."  
She whispered and clutched him tighter. She smiled at Obi-Wan over their son's shoulder and held back giggles when Yoda hobbled over to him.

"I've missed you so much sweetheart."  
She whispered into Eamon's neck.

"Why didn't you come get me?"  
He asked and pulled away so he could look at her.

"I'll tell you everything when you're older and you'll understand. But I just couldn't."  
He didn't look convinced but nodded anyway."  
Satine dotted kisses all over his face while he giggled and writhed in her arms.

Obi-Wan watched with a smile on his face until master Yoda hit him across the shins with his stick.

"OW! What was that for?"  
He asked. Korkie just waltzed past him chuckling and carrying the two bags from the speeder to Padmé who was stood waiting for him.

"The rules, there for a reason they are."  
Obi-Wan attempted his most sincere face.

"I am truly sorry and was not thinking when it happened."  
Or the times after and before that. He couldn't completely say he regretted it because watching Satine and Eamon now his heart had swelled and he felt warmed with love and adoration.

"Well, in hiding after tomorrow they will be and proved you have that your attachment means nothing in the years you've been separated."  
Obi-Wan flinched. His attachment didn't mean nothing.

"Of course master."  
He mumbled, at least trying to seem repentant.

"Tomorrow Obi-Wan, a council meeting there will be."  
He nodded at the underlying 'I will see you there' and the tiny master left, only pausing once to bow at Satine and give Eamon a smile, the boy waved and Yoda left chuckling.

"Well he's not happy with me."  
Obi-Wan muttered and went over to Satine and Eamon.

"Did you really think he would be?"  
He shrugged and Satine stood up bringing Eamon with her.

"Are you quite comfortable there my boy?"  
He asked and ran his fingers over Eamon's hair. He nodded sleepily.

"He's so tired!"  
She whispered.

"Daddy didn't let me sleep."  
He mumbled against her neck. Satine's eyes flashed angrily up at Obi-Wan.

"What? He's only a baby!"

"Yes but if he was asleep then you wouldn't have gotten the hello that you did get. And I think he'll agree with me on this that he isn't a baby, he's a big boy."  
Eamon nodded and shifted a little in Satine's arms.

"'m a big boy."  
He mumbled again.

"Of course you are, and that's why you're falling asleep on me now."  
Satine smiled, Eamon nodded and was silent.

"Was everything alright?"  
She asked.

"Yes. Nobody saw us going and nobody saw us coming back. He slept in the fighter for a few hours after we collected him."

"You didn't just leave him did you?"  
She asked aghast.

"Yes. But he was checked on periodically and the ships were hidden, especially ours. He was safe I promise you."  
She sagged a little.

"Alright. Why wasn't Maul there?"  
She asked. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I expect that's what tomorrow will be about. Where have Korkie and Padmé gone?"  
He looked around.

"I don't know but they're not here and we're alone."  
She smiled at him.

"We are."  
He muttered and leaned over Eamon to kiss her, one hand tangled in her hair to pull her closer while the other held him up on the back of the sofa.  
One of Satine's hands let go of Eamon and tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. Their mouths moved against the other's passionately until Padmé's voice drifted from further inside the apartment and Eamon moved between them.

"Satine he can sleep in there where we planned the other day."  
Padmé announced and sat in a seat across from them with Korkie. Both of them completely failed to notice how both Obi-Wan and Satine were slightly out of breath and flushed.

"I'll take him and put him to bed then."  
She stood.

"What was in the bags you brought in Korkie?"  
She asked at the door.

"Eamon's things were in one and I snuck into the palace to get a few of your things as well."  
Satine's face softened.

"Thank you sweetheart."  
She smiled Korkie grinned back at her.

"Are you coming Obi?"  
She asked midway through turning again. He stood and followed her.

Korkie had left the bag full of her clothes on her bed and it was spilling light coloured clothes. He assumed the bed Eamon was using was the pile of cushions in the corner and was proved right when Satine carried him over.

"It'll do for a night."  
She muttered and turned around.

"Can you get a pair of his pyjamas out of his bag?"  
She asked. Obi-Wan rooted through the bag and pulled out a blue sleep suit. Satine changed him and got him ready for bed quickly, leaving Obi-Wan stood wondering what he was doing there.

"I never wanted to send him away."  
Satine announced quietly. She was stood by the cushions with Eamon in her arms just watching him sleep.

"I just couldn't bare the thought of him being so defenceless against everything that was being directed at me, or that someone would find out he was your son and you would be expelled from the order."  
Obi-Wan sat on the bed and patted the space next to him. Satine sat down and he slipped an arm around her waist to pull her to him.

"You're a wonderful woman Satine. Though I can't understand why you didn't tell me as soon as you found out."  
She sighed.

"I couldn't risk people finding out, so yes I was selfish in that respect."  
He kissed her temple lightly.

"I never want to let him go again."  
She whispered and pulled him closer to nuzzle the top of his head.

"And you won't have to."  
Obi-Wan whispered. He kissed her forehead and stood.

"Get some sleep, you're going to need it."  
He muttered and left. Satine stayed awake for a while longer after she had said her goodnights and put her son to bed. Nothing seemed normal to her, she couldn't go home but she could make a new one with her son and nephew. Perhaps when the war ended Obi-Wan would join them and they would live simply and as a family, with their family like they had dreamed of and planned when they had been naïve and young in that year.

And another chapter done :D  
Thanks for reading, leave a review…


	9. Chapter 8

**So I've skipped a few days here but in short, Obi-Wan was given a few days free by the council to help Korkie get settled and so he could get over grief. They're on Tatooine and are settling into their new home before he has to go back.**

The house was not so small that it could be poky, but again, not so big that it could be considered spacious. It was a cottage, if anything, out of the main town but still close enough that it wouldn't be bothered by Tuskans or Jawas. It looked like a homestead for a farm, with the dome on the top and steps going down under it to a tiny compound. The kitchen was linked to the living room and dining room and each bedroom linked on to it at some point so each room could be got to from a doorway in the compound and also through the corridors inside. Korkie had been slightly disparaging but Satine had liked it and she was the one with the money. The seller was eager since the payment was all there and in his hand so they were free to settle in as soon as they wanted. Satine had been so happy when she had burst back into the ship at the end of the first day announcing she had done it. Eamon was confused but Obi-Wan told him they could have a home and be safe. He still didn't understand but Satine had whirled him round the small lounge thing they had been playing in.

She had also bought all the furniture they would need. Everything was white and clean but the fabric she had found in some shop somewhere was blue and gold. It was a lovely contrast and made the small home more comfortable.

Obi-Wan and Korkie had teased when Satine had cooked after she had put them to work sorting every bit of furniture out and arranging the rooms exactly to her directions. They had been forced to eat their words though after eating when she smiled at them smugly over the table.

They were now sprawled in the living room, Eamon being read to by Satine on the loveseat while Obi-Wan and Korkie had retreated behind the armchair opposite her. She had no idea what they were doing but didn't want to pry since they must have had a reason for hiding.

"Beat you again."  
Obi-Wan announced quietly and laid his Sabacc cards on the floor. Korkie slammed his down in frustration.

"I really think you're cheating."  
He moaned and Obi-Wan collected the deck up again.

"I can assure you I'm not. You just need to work on schooling your facial expressions. I can tell every move you get that's a good one and just how good."  
He smiled and indicated another game, Korkie nodded and picked his deck up.

"I'm going to win this one."  
He announced, Obi-Wan smiled and leaned against the chair casually.

When you win then we'll stop and join Satine."  
Korkie nodded and arranged his cards.

"Why are we hiding again?"  
He asked and played carefully this time.

"She despises the game, despite being a very good player."  
Obi-Wan muttered.

"And I don't really fancy an earful for teaching you it."  
He snuck a look at Korkie's face. He was managing to seem passive this time.  
Or so he thought. The boy let a tiny grin cross his face but locked eyes with Obi-Wan and the grin disappeared.

"Keep trying."  
He laughed.

"Obi-Wan? Korkie? What are you doing?"  
Satine called, both poked their heads over the top of the chair.

"Nothing Auntie."  
Korkie smiled and subtly looked at Obi-Wan's cards. Satine didn't look convinced but Eamon pulled her hand and pointed back at the datapad in her hands.

"Looser of this one gets the pots cleaned from dinner."  
Korkie smiled and settled down. Obi-Wan looked at his hand and nodded.

"Alright."  
He smiled and laid his hand down. Korkie grinned and laid his next to it.

"Have fun in there."  
He laughed and swept up the cards. Obi-Wan looked at them in disbelief.

"How?"  
He gasped. Korkie only smiled and stood up, being careful to hide the cards from Satine.

"Obi-Wan, where are you going?"  
Satine asked when he stood up and glared after her laughing nephew.

"Cleaning up from dinner, as per our agreement."  
He muttered through gritted teeth. Satine's brow furrowed and she stood up to follow him.

"What agreement? We didn't make one."  
She mused and sat at the table with Eamon still on her knee.

"No but Korkie and I did."  
He groused and started gathering the dishes.

"What were- You didn't did you? He was hiding something behind his back when he left."  
Obi-Wan smiled at her and started cleaning the dishes.

"I did, but I didn't think you would guess what we had been doing. Don't worry he's not stupid and would only play against me since he's actually quite terrible. I have a feeling he only won by cheating."  
Satine snorted and Korkie waltzed into the room. He sat across from his aunt with a grin plastered across his face.

"Are you always this bitter at being outsmarted?"  
He asked cheekily.

"No."

"Only sometimes"  
She smiled like they were sharing secrets.

"I saw you look down, did you cheat?"  
She whispered. Korkie looked up at Obi-Wan and nodded.

"He didn't hide them very well."  
He whispered so she could barely hear it.

"Well done."  
She smiled and looked up at Obi-Wan who was finishing and looking at her expectantly.

"Korkie, why don't you take Eamon through to the living room and play in there?"  
He picked his cousin up and they bounded into the other room.

"He asked why I wouldn't stay with you."  
Obi-Wan muttered and sat in the seat Korkie had just left.

"What did you tell him?"  
She asked and leaned forward.

"I told him to ask you. We both know as well as the other why I won't."  
She looked down at the table.

"Would you stay when the war finishes?"  
She asked quietly and reached for his hand.

"Is this you asking me to leave?"  
She thought for a moment.

"Yes. But I know you won't do it while the war is still happening."  
He smiled at her.

"When the war ends, but it doesn't show any signs of stopping any time soon."  
He sighed and ran his thumbs over her knuckles.

"I know. But we're safe here."  
They shared a small smile.

"What name did you go by today? Surely you didn't use Satine?"  
She smiled and shook her head.

"This will make you laugh, I used Tina."  
He laughed loudly and brought her hands up to kiss the backs.

"Tina. From when Qui-Gon sent us into that tiny little village for food and supplies!"  
She nodded. They had posed as a young couple for a few days while they got everything since the village was far enough away from anything civilised to even have an inkling she was their duchess.

"I'm glad you remembered that."  
He sighed with a smile on his face.

"Do you remember it?"  
She asked and leaned forward, he mirrored her and their faces ended up only centimetres apart.

"Of course I do. It was when I realised you might not just be a stuck up posh brat."  
She looked appalled but burst out laughing.

"Touché."  
She smiled.

"Korkie went by what Eamon calls him."  
She whispered.

"Cory?"  
She nodded and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm going to miss you."  
She muttered.

"I'll miss you too. But it will be easier to visit, if only for a matter of hours at a time."  
She smiled.

"I'm glad. Now no more talking. I want you to reassure me that everything's going to be alright."  
She chuckled and angled her head so their lips were almost touching. Obi-Wan complied and kissed her.

"Auntie, he's tired."  
Korkie appeared in the door making them break apart.

"Come on then my darling."  
She held her arms out to Eamon who went willingly and snuggled into his mother's arms.

"Are you staying?"  
Korkie asked when they had disappeared.

"Not yet. I told you to ask your aunt about this."  
He sighed.

"Now. Bedtime for you to Cory. She'll want your help tomorrow to find a proper Vaporator so you won't have to keep buying water."  
Korkie grumbled but went the way Obi-Wan was pointing.

"Are you coming to bed?"  
Satine appeared again.

"Eamon is out like a light and I've just seen Korkie traipsing to his room."  
Obi-Wan nodded and took her hand.

**So, just inside today (I think)  
Thanks for reading, leave a review…**


	10. Chapter 9

Korkie was awake first in the house. It took him a while for it to sink in where he was but when it did he rolled out of bed and went to check on the rest. Eamon was asleep in his bed with the barrier on the side so he wouldn't roll out. His thumb was stuck firmly in his mouth and the other was clutching a toy Satine had bought him the other day.

The room next to him was his aunt's. He would have liked to have gone straight past since he knew Obi-Wan had stayed with her, but the door was open and it was too early for him to make the journey all around the house to get to the living room. Obi-Wan was lying on his back with his arms wrapped around Satine. Her head was pillowed on his bare chest and her blonde hair had fanned out around her head and over her almost bare shoulders.

Despite how much he hadn't wanted to see his aunt in bed with, well Korkie had no idea what to call him. He wasn't exactly his uncle but he was Eamon's father and obviously cared for Satine a great deal more than he wanted to admit. Korkie shut their door and carried on to get food or something to do while he waited for the rest to wake up.

Eamon was first. He started wailing for Satine just as Korkie had hit the third chapter in his holo-novel. He stood up to go and get him when a door banged open and closed, either Satine or Obi-Wan was awake and they had got him so Korkie went back to reading.

"Korkie? I wondered who had shut the door."  
Satine appeared in the doorway looking a little tired and ruffled but dressed in a light robe now.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to see you in bed with your, uh, companion."  
His aunt blushed.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear anything last night too."  
He was pushing buttons now and they both knew it but it was a way of seeing how much she would let him get away with saying now he knew about them.

"You wouldn't have, we were both exhausted, plus the door wouldn't have been open."  
She tried to smooth Eamon's hair down with her hand but it just kept sticking up.

"And he would have been up now instead since my legs normally don't want to cooperate first thing the morning after."  
Korkie straightened and looked at his aunt uncomfortably.

"Why would you say that?"  
He whined.

"You started it, now don't do it again or I really will make you cringe."  
She turned to go into the kitchen with a triumphant grin.

"But your son's ear is right next to your mouth!"  
Korkie whined again and followed her.

"He doesn't know what I'm talking about, do you sweetheart? Your poor little mind's too fuzzy and sleepy in that adorable little head of yours."  
She cooed at him and kissed his temple. Eamon nodded and snuggled closer to her, trying to burrow into her neck.

"Well my little one. Shall we see about getting you some food?"  
He nodded again and wound his hands into her hair.

"Korkie are you hungry?"  
Korkie nodded and took Eamon off her.

"Is your boyfriend not joining us?"  
He asked and bounced Eamon who wasn't pleased about it so early and slapped his arm angrily.

"Korkie he doesn't like it, stop it. And I don't know if Obi-Wan is joining us seeing as he's barely slept in days unlike us."  
Korkie stopped and Eamon wriggled to get down. He tottered sleepily over to Satine who picked him up and settled him on her hip while she made food.

"How did you sleep?"  
Satine asked when she put a plate of toast and a jug of blue milk on the table.

"Not as well as you I expect."  
He smiled over his toast.

"Korkie I really will say something you don't want to hear."  
She warned and poured Eamon a drink.

"But yes I slept very well."

"Good. I did too, though I had to think about where I was this morning."  
She smiled.

"So did I. I had to let it sink in that we were safe and away from the war. Drink up darling, then you can go wake your daddy."  
She smiled down at Eamon.

"No need, he's awake."  
Obi-Wan sauntered through the door, wrapped in his over robe and sat himself down next to Korkie who couldn't look at him eye to eye when he said good morning.

"And how are you this morning?"  
Satine asked.

"Refreshed and relaxed, yourself?"  
She smiled and looked at Korkie quickly so he wouldn't notice. Obi-Wan smirked and shifted to face him.

"How are you this morning Korkie? Did you sleep well?"  
He nodded.

"Obi-Wan, how long did the council give you to stay here?"  
Satine asked quietly like she didn't really want to know the answer.

"As long as I wanted. They wanted me to let go of my grief and return to them balanced. So I suppose I can stay a few more days."  
They smiled at each other over the table.

"So that gives us plenty of time."  
She grinned and winked.

"Alright stop! I'll not say anything else if you don't!"  
Korkie cried and fled. Satine burst out laughing and Obi-Wan watched him go while trying to stifle laughter. Eamon had no idea what was so funny but he was too interested in his toast to pay them any interest.

"Are you taking him with you to look for a vaporator today?"  
He asked. Satine nodded and wiped their son's face free from jam.

"You have a day with Eamon again if you don't want to come with us."  
He thought for a while and swallowed his food slowly.

"You said yourself last night that you didn't want people knowing about me until you could think up a decent and believable story about why I'm not around, it would only be logical for you to take him with you if there was nobody for you to leave him with here since I would show myself if I were here."  
She nodded.

"Well do you want to go and get dressed now?"  
Satine asked and let Eamon down so he could wander like he had been squirming to do.

"I think I had better take him and get dressed while you get yourself ready. You might be ready to go at the same time then."  
He ducked her hand and darted away to pick Eamon up.

"Come on, time to get dressed and then you're going shopping."  
He announced cheerfully. Eamon only wriggled and fussed to be free so Obi-Wan put him down and let him wander slowly to his room, stopping every detour he tried to take on the way. Korkie had already gone to get dressed, or he was just hiding from his aunt.

**Next chapter done :D  
Thanks for reading, leave a review…**


	11. Chapter 10

"When will we see you again?"  
Satine clutched at the edges of Obi-Wan's robe. Korkie stood nearby holding Eamon who only barely realised his father was leaving.

"I don't know. It will be hard to visit and not make it obvious where I'm going."  
Obi-Wan muttered. His fingers kept drawing small comforting patterns on the small of Satine's back.

"But I will be back. I promise. I just won't be able to give you much warning that I'm coming and it will likely be in the night when I arrive."  
Satine smiled.

"So I'm to be woken by you crawling into bed at some ungodly hour?"  
She chuckled. Obi-Wan nodded.

"That's about right I'd say."  
They leaned closer together. For a planet that was practically a desert in the day the nights were surprisingly cold.

"I think I can sacrifice a few hours sleep when my favourite pillow returns."  
She drawled playfully. Obi-Wan tapped her nose fondly.

"I'm glad to hear it."  
He smiled and they lapsed into silence for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms for a while longer.

"I would say you don't have to go."  
Satine murmured and her fingers started drawing little patterns on his robe.

"But I know the answer to that already."  
She smiled sadly at his shoulder and Obi-Wan tipped her face up gently with his forefinger and thumb.

"When the war is over. You have my word, just as I have yours. When it's all over then I'll leave and come here to be at your beck and call if you wish."  
She smiled up at him, not even thinking of chastising his cheeky grin and leaned more heavily against his chest.

"We'll miss you."  
She whispered.

"I'll miss you too. I can't even have a holo in case somebody finds it."  
Satine grinned and brushed his hair back from flopping into his face.

"I very much doubt you'll forget."  
She smiled.

"As do I. But I do wish I could have one."  
Satine leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"When you come back you will have all the holos you want and the actual things, now I think our son wants to say goodbye before he falls asleep."  
They turned, him still holding her close and Satine showing no signs of wanting to move.

"Is he still awake?"  
Satine called over to Korkie. He checked Eamon and nodded.

"Just."  
He smiled. Obi-Wan let go of Satine and went over to them.

"Are you not going to say goodbye?"  
He asked. Eamon looked up confused.

"Why?"  
Obi-Wan pulled him from Korkie and held him close.

"I'm going. I'm going back home."  
Eamon looked up at him still confused.

"Don' want you go. Stay wif mummy an me an Cory!"  
Obi-Wan smiled sadly and Satine came over.

"He's got to go darling."  
She reasoned softly and rested a hand on Obi-Wan's back.

"Doesn't! Can stay here!"  
Eamon moaned.

"I'll be back soon."  
Obi-Wan soothed when the little boy started getting upset.

"But I don' want you go!"  
Fat tears started rolling down his face and Obi-Wan held him tighter.

"I don't want to go either."  
He whispered against his temple.

"Then don'!"  
Obi-Wan chuckled.

"It's not that simple. Just watch out for me appearing."  
He smiled.

"I'm going to surprise you and turn up some time."  
The tears carried on.

"Cheer up and let me see that cheeky little grin before I go."  
He pinched his cheek lightly but Eamon just buried his head in Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan pulled his head up and cradled it in one hand, making his son look him in the eyes.

"Think of it this way, at least now you won't have my snoring in the middle of the night."  
He smiled but Eamon only shook his head.

"I'll be good and not say anyfin!"  
He tried innocently. Obi-Wan only smiled sadly and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure you will be good. But I do have to leave."  
Eamon clung to him tighter and shook his head.

"Won let you!"  
Obi-Wan chuckled bitterly and started to pry his arms from around his neck. Satine helped and pulled him away. Eamon wailed and tried to scramble back to Obi-Wan's arms.

"Look after them, don't forget what I taught you."  
Obi-Wan clapped Korkie on the shoulder. Korkie returned it with a smile.

"Just come back safely."  
He smiled. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I will."  
He turned back to Satine and leaned forward.

"Stay safe."  
He whispered. Satine nodded and they both leaned forward. They kissed softly and only for a few seconds.

"Be good and I want to hear about everything you've been doing while I've been away."  
He ruffled Eamon's hair and kissed the crown of his head. He grabbed Obi-Wan's hand in both of his and held it tightly. Satine and Obi-Wan both pulled Eamon's hands off his father's.

Obi-Wan jogged up to the ship and turned once he was at the top of the ramp. He smiled and waved while the ramp closed. Eamon's crying got louder and more tearful when Satine and Korkie moved back so the ship could take off.

Obi-Wan slouched back in his seat when the ship entered hyperspace minutes after he had left the planet surface. He couldn't get Eamon's cries out of his head, he should have left, there and then. People would have understood. But The Jedi wouldn't have. _There is no emotion_. He exhaled deeply. He had promised when his duty in the war was over and only then would he cut all ties to the Jedi, well almost all ties. He would keep in touch with Anakin and Padmé and perhaps Bant. The end of the fighting could not come soon enough for a whole new reason now.

Satine watched the ship disappear and she let a few tears slide down her face into Eamon's hair while he cried into her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't he stay?"  
Korkie asked at her side.

"I hadn't said the word."  
She stated in a tone that gave no room for argument and turned to go back to the house. Eamon was getting quieter and she assumed he was tiring himself out with crying.

Korkie stood watching the empty space Obi-Wan's ship had disappeared into for a while longer before jogging back inside after his aunt.

**Thanks for reading, Leave a review I love reading them **


	12. Chapter 11

**Fluffy family time four months after Obi-Wan leaves;**

Korkie was awoken for the sixth time that week by someone being sick. The last few times it had happened he had just rolled over and gone back to sleep sure it was just a case of his aunt having eaten something bad. But it couldn't have lasted this long if she had only eaten something bad and she wouldn't have anyway, Satine always took meticulous care in what she bought them to eat.

It shocked Korkie how easily she had settled into being a fairly normal family woman and not having a system to rule over, or a council of hundreds to speak for. She was now, just his aunt Satine and loved her family very much and led a comfortable and cosy life because she could and their home was constantly spotless there was no trace of dirt anywhere which struck Korkie as odd for the planet but he wasn't going to complain.

He heaved himself out of bed and crept silently through the corridor going all round the house and appeared in his aunt's small en-suite 'fresher. She was knelt on the floor next to the toilet leaning her head against her hand on the rim.

"Auntie are you alright?"  
He asked quietly. She nodded but jolted up to throw up again. Korkie rushed forwards and pulled her hair back from her face. He grimaced and waited for her to finish.

"You're not alright."  
He muttered and crouched down next to her when she leaned back.

"I'm perfectly fine. Could you get me some water?"  
She whispered, her voice raspy and grating. Korkie ran off to the kitchen to get her a drink while she reached up above her head to get her toothbrush and toothpaste.

She had barely moved by the time he came back, only having twisted to slouch against her 'fresher door. He sat next to her while she drank the water in tiny slow sips.

"Auntie will you tell me what's going on? You've been like this for a week now."  
He asked gently. Satine shook her head and leaned into the cool metal of the 'fresher.

"I've been like this for around three months. It should be stopping soon though."  
Her voice hadn't gotten any louder but it sounded less painful.

"What are you talking about?"  
He asked. His aunt only scrambled shakily to her feet and stood unsteadily. Korkie jumped up to slip an arm round her waist which one of her hands still rested on and had since he had come into the room. She walked slowly to her bed and just slumped down onto the covers like a ragdoll. She scrambled to get under them half-heartedly and beckoned for her nephew to join her. He did and curled into her like he had done when he was a child.

"Auntie what's wrong? You've dodged the question three times now."  
She smiled sadly and twirled his blonde hair around her long thin fingers.

"You mustn't send word to Obi-Wan, but I'm certain I'm pregnant again."  
Korkie stiffened and looked up at her in shock.

"Really? How long have you known?"  
She smiled gently at him.

"Not long. I was going to tell you and Eamon together after I went to a med-centre for my second check-up and I knew the gender."  
Korkie nodded and started drawing patterns on her shoulder.

"How though? You only had a few days with him."  
Satine laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sometimes that's all it really needs. You'll have noticed our door was shut after that first day and when you came home in the middle of the day with Eamon when you went out exploring those two days."  
Korkie cringed.

"I thought you said you wouldn't say anything like that anymore."  
Her answer was cut off by a whimper from the room next to hers.

"Go and get him will you?"  
She asked. Korkie bounded out of his aunt's bed and out of the room. She could hear him soothing his cousin but Eamon was clearly having none of it since his cries only got louder. He had been temperamental since Obi-Wan had left and thought Satine was going to leave too.

"What's wrong my handsome little boy?"  
She cooed when Korkie set him down on the bed and he crawled over to her. He didn't say anything and just clutched at her nightdress tightly.

"I'll go and make breakfast, do you want it in bed?"  
Korkie asked from the doorway. Satine nodded and he left.

"I'm sure daddy will be back soon."  
She murmured to her son and brushed his hair back from his eyes.

"Want my mummy and daddy back 'gever."  
He muttered and looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

"Well you've just got to be patient. I'm being patient."  
He stuck his bottom lip out petulantly.

"None of that. Now stop moaning, you're not a baby anymore as you so often remind me."  
He carried on sulking until Satine's hand crept up his stomach and started tickling him.

"Mummy no!"  
Eamon wriggled and his legs and arms flailed dangerously.

"Stop sulking and I will."

"Right! Stop!"  
He cried and she stopped.

"Thought you din want me a not be a baby?"  
He asked innocently. Satine's hand moved unconsciously to her stomach while the other stroked her son's hair.

"You are a baby, you're my baby but you're getting to be a very handsome boy indeed."  
She smiled. Eamon leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Where Cory go?"  
He asked brightly.

"For food, are you hungry?"  
He nodded and sat up.

"I go help!"  
He decided, Satine pulled him back when he tried to make a break for it.

"No you won't he can handle it on his own, you just stay here with me."  
He seemed to accept his fate and curled up at her side.

"Mummy?"  
She hummed at him, almost falling asleep again.

"How will we know daddy's back?"  
Satine opened her eyes slowly.

"I don't know. He just said he would surprise us."  
Eamon poked her arm that was around him thoughtfully.

"Why he have to go?"  
Satine thought carefully. She couldn't tell him the truth, he had no inner monologue and tended to be a very talkative little boy.

"He's an important person and he needs to do his job so that everyone he loves is safe, like us here."

"That why we left those places?"

"Yes sweetheart. That's why. He's very good at what he does and he loves us lots. But when his job now is done then he said he would come back to us forever."  
Eamon smiled widely up at her.

"For ever and ever?"  
He asked. She nodded and Korkie appeared with breakfast. He had obviously thought it through since it was something like what hadn't made her throw up before Eamon was born. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched while his aunt shared hers with Eamon, like he had meant when he split them into a larger and smaller plate, the smaller being for him.

"Auntie, out of curiosity, what name did you give them at the med-centre? You couldn't have possibly given your real one."  
She smiled.

"Tina Kenobi. Apparently there were a few people round here with that last name."  
He grinned.

"It suits you."  
He grinned. Satine whispered something in Eamon's ear and he leaned forward to smack Korkie lightly on his hand.

"That's for being cheeky, now eat up. I have a list of things you need to do since I don't want to leave my bed today, and my handsome young man can keep me company."  
Korkie scowled fondly at her and carried on eating while Eamon decided he was going to feed his mummy instead of her feeding him.

**Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, keep them coming :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Five months after the last chapter, I know I'm whizzing through but I'm going to get the actual parts soon.**

The day had been long for everyone, Beru Lars hadn't left the house on Korkie and Satine's wishes and Korkie had volunteered to sleep on the couch so she could have his room. Satine had become good friends with her since they had arrived all those months ago and they often went shopping together.

The baby, another boy had the same blonde hair as his mother and brother but the blue/grey eyes he looked around curiously with were undoubtedly his father's.  
Eamon had warmed to the idea of having a baby brother over the few months after Satie came home from the med-centre and announced that the baby was a boy. He hadn't liked the idea at first at all but after Satine talking him round to the idea and after he felt the baby kick for the first time, especially after feeling the baby kick he was amazed and decided he would be "The best big brother in forever!"

Some time before Ryn was born Korkie toyed with the idea of contacting Obi-Wan. He never did. They had no idea of knowing if he was alone or with people so it would just have to wait. When he next visited he would be told about and introduced to his youngest son, it was the only way.

On his way from the shared 'fresher Korkie looked in on everyone in the house out of habit more than anything else. It started a few days after Obi-Wan left because he was the only one in the house who would fight, not that he doubted Satine would protect herself and her children by any means she could, but he would much rather be sure they were all safe before he turned in. His aunt was delighted with how much he had grown up and matured in the short time they had been on Tatooine.

His aunt was curled on her side in her huge bed, always on the side furthest from the door since Obi-Wan took that side when he had been here. Ryn's crib was placed next to her head so that she could see him if she woke and he was easy to reach when he did. Eamon was, as usual, sprawled over his bed on his back with one arm clutching his favourite toy and a thumb lodged firmly in his mouth. Beru was just settling down when he walked past his room. She smiled at him and he only nodded back on his way, the long way round to the living room.

The night was quiet and still outside the house and Korkie settled on the couch. It wasn't very comfortable but it would do for a night and he wouldn't notice if wasn't the best anyway. Being awake since before the suns were up and taking care of his rambunctious cousin for most of that had taken it's toll and he was exhausted.

* * *

**Four months after the first part, so they've been on Tatooine about a year and a month, correct me if I'm wrong, maths isn't my strong point.**

* * *

"Eamon, don't wander off!"  
Korkie pulled his cousin back for about the fortieth time that morning. They had been sent to do shopping and so far they were failing. Eamon kept wandering off and Korkie spent most of his time chasing after him.

The suns were high in the sky by the time only half the shopping was done and Eamon was tiring. He was getting more and more fussy in the heat and wouldn't be picked up by his cousin no matter how much he tried so both had to settle for holding hands, not that Eamon was too happy about that either.

Korkie didn't notice when he slipped off again since he was busy with what would be the dinner for that night, not to mention the pretty girl on the stall.

Eamon had darted his way through the crowd and through so many pairs of legs until he came across the person he had known was there all along. His tiny hand shot up and pulled at the figure's cloak sharply. The person, a man, turned and looked around to see who had been trying to get his attention. Seeing nobody he turned back around but Eamon grabbed his hand.

"Eamon! What are you doing here?"  
Obi-Wan gasped and bent to pick his son up.

"Knew you was here daddy!"  
He exclaimed cheerfully.

"But what are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be with someone?"  
He asked, looking around for Satine or Korkie.

"Was with Cory, but dunno where he's now."  
He trailed off and his little face fell.

"Uh Oh."  
Obi-Wan hummed.

"Uh Oh indeed."  
He bid his goodbyes to the vendor he had been talking to and walked away.

"Where did you come from?"  
He asked. Eamon shrugged dejectedly.

"Don't worry little one, we'll find him. Now do you not have a cloak? We can't have you getting burned."  
Eamon looked down.

"Left it with Cory cos it was annoying me."  
He muttered. Obi-Wan sighed but smiled at him.

"Never mind, share mine and we'll find Cory."  
He smiled and shifted his son under his cloak so they could both share the hood. Korkie was still around the same stall he had been when Eamon ran off but was now looking franticly for him with the help of the girl from the stall.

"I do believe my son is proving quite the handful."  
Obi-Wan stated from behind him. Korkie whipped round and sagged in relief.

"You're back! And you found him!"  
He sighed and Obi-Wan chuckled as he literally saw the tension slide away from him.

"Technically he found me. And yes, but only for a few hours. Is your aunt at home?"  
He asked, nodding at the girl who was watching them in confusion.

"She is, but there's something you should know…"  
He trailed off and Obi-Wan's face clouded.

"What?"  
There were too many possibilities running through his head.

"You'll see for yourself before if Eamon doesn't spoil the surprise before we get home."  
He smiled and turned around so he could walk back with them.

"No. I do believe you have a job to do, and something else you would much rather do."  
He smiled and indicated the girl who had gone back to her stall.

"Yes, uh, no. Yes."  
He stuttered. Obi-Wan grinned and leaned closer.

"I suggest asking her what time she will be free and then going about your business until then."  
He chuckled quietly into the boy's ear and then left. Korkie watched, blushing furiously and went back to his jobs.

"Daddy why you here?"  
Eamon asked when they were free of the crowds.

"I'm visiting you and your mummy but only for a few hours."  
His son pouted.

"But I wan you to stay!"  
Obi-Wan smiled bitterly.

"I want to as well, but well lets just say I'm closer to staying than when I was last here."  
His son giggled and hugged him tighter.

"But, just because I'm only here for a few hours doesn't mean you won't get away with not being told off for running away!"

"Daddy no!"  
Eamon looked at him, scared.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell mummy but Cory might. You have to promise me you won't do it again."  
He levelled a serious gaze at him and Eamon nodded.

"I'll know if you do now promise me, I want to hear it because it was naughty and you could have gotten hurt!"  
His sharp tone of voice was bringing tears to Eamon's eyes and his hands clutched at Obi-Wan's tunic tightly.

"Promise daddy. Now can we go home? You gotta see Ryn!"  
Obi-Wan looked at him, puzzled and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Who is Ryn?"  
He asked.

"My little brother!"  
Eamon announced proudly.

"Your little brother? And how old is this little brother?"  
Eamon shrugged.

"He's only a baby."  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"Is mummy at home with said baby brother?"  
Eamon nodded and laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"He's boring though. He just cried and sleeps and cries."  
Obi-Wan chuckled and they came up in sight of the house entrance.

"I expect you did the same thing once upon a time."  
Eamon scowled but Obi-Wan put him down.

"Go find mummy."  
He grinned. Eamon ran off calling Satine.

"Obi-Wan?"  
She appeared in the small compound.

"You're back!"  
She cried and ran over to him.

"I am, but only for a matter of hours."  
He snagged her up easily and twirled her round

"Now, tell me about Ryn. I'm curious."  
She smiled.

"He has your eyes and is blonde just like his brother."  
There was a high cry from the living room and Eamon appeared.

"Didn't do anything!"  
He cried with his hands in the air. Satine groaned and tugged Obi-Wan towards him.

"Come on, you can meet him now since he's awake."  
Obi-Wan caught Eamon's hand when they passed him.

Inside the cool room was a writhing mass of blankets on the couch. Satine bent over it and cooed sweet endearments.

"Hold out your arms Obi-Wan."  
She commanded and placed the baby into his arms.

"Say hello to your daddy my little one."  
She whispered and sat on the couch, Obi-Wan sank down next to her.

"He's so little."  
He muttered.

"He's only four months old."  
She stroked his head and Eamon scrambled up next to his father.

**Next chapter will be their hours together.  
Thanks for reading, leave a review…**


	14. Chapter 13

**So, carried on from yesterday…**

Ryn giggled when he saw Eamon appear over his head next to this new person he was seeing.

"Heya!"  
Eamon giggled, making his little brother giggle too. Obi-Wan grinned and Satine leaned her head against his.

"Do you want me to put him down so you can play?"  
Obi-Wan asked Eamon who nodded eagerly. He smiled when he thought of Eamon's words from earlier about all Ryn did.

He slipped down off the sofa and crawled to the centre of the room where they would be in no danger of being tripped over. Eamon fetched a blanket and Obi-Wan laid Ryn on it. Neither noticed Satine leaving the room quietly to get a holo-camera.

"Now, which does he like most?"  
Obi-Wan asked Eamon with a wide smile. He got up and darted over to a box behind the armchair and came back with a brightly coloured ball which jingled when it rolled.

"Mummy makes him roll over though."  
He said and flopped down next to his brother.

"Go on then, he's not been on his front today."  
Satine called softly from where she was now sat on the arm of the couch.  
Obi-Wan rolled Ryn over carefully but he started fussing immediately causing him to look helplessly up at Satine.

"Go where he can see you and keep him occupied."  
She said like it was obvious. Eamon and Obi-Wan shuffled round to where Ryn could see them and lay on their stomachs too.

Neither saw Satine take a few pictures when Eamon rolled the ball in front of his brother's face. Ryn was obviously delighted with the noise it made and the bright colours swirled round the soft fabric. His excitement grew when Eamon bounced the ball, making it jingle louder and hop in front of their faces.

Obi-Wan merely watched his sons playing with a smile on his face, until Eamon yawned. Satine pulled him up off the floor before he had even finished and was talking to him about a nap. Eamon squirmed and dropped the ball next to Ryn's head, shocking him and making him start to fuss again. Completely clueless Obi-Wan reached out to pick him up and rolled over so the baby was cuddled to his chest.

"There now, it was only your silly brother."  
He whispered and stood up. They could hear Satine trying to pacify Eamon who was most definitely not going to go to sleep any time soon, no matter how tired he was.  
Obi-Wan was pulled out of his mutterings to his youngest son by a streak of white and red flying into the room and landing on his lap on the opposite side to the one Ryn was on.

"Daddy don wanna go bed! Don' make me!"  
He whimpered and pulled himself under an arm so Obi-Wan was holding both of his sons.

"Alright, now be still and quiet here with us."  
Eamon nodded and curled up against Obi-Wan's chest.

Satine burst back in and strode over to where they were curled up on the couch. She looked flustered and nonplussed by the innocent smiles Eamon and Obi-Wan turned her way when she appeared.

"Eamon sweetheart, you're tired."  
He shook his head and clung tighter to Obi-Wan.

"Satine let him stay awake, I'm only here for a few hours and then he'll go to sleep won't you?"  
He looked at Eamon pointedly who nodded earnestly at his mother.

"Alright. Obi, if you're like this now then I dread to think what you will be like when you can come here properly."  
She smiled fondly and sat next to them on the couch.

"When I can only be here for a few hours then I think I'm allowed to be lenient, when I come back properly then I can be boring like you."  
He pulled a face and Satine swatted at his head playfully which he ducked.

"Eamon hit daddy for me, he's not being nice."  
She laughed. Eamon clung to Obi-Wan's arm tightly.

"No! Not hit my daddy!"  
He pouted and Ryn started to fuss.

"He must be hungry."  
Satine mused and pulled him away from Obi-Wan. Eamon took the opportunity to move further into his lap and curl up so, in his mind, Satine couldn't get him and drag him off to bed.

"Where is Korkie?"  
Satine called from the kitchen. Obi-Wan stood, still hold of Eamon and went through.

"He's still shopping. Our son was proving to be more than rambunctious today and wouldn't give him a moment's piece. Either that or he took my advice."  
She looked round at him curiously.

"Advice?"

"Yes. He met a girl today in the market so I told him to wait until she was done with her business."  
She nodded.

"He has a comm. so I'll call him when he needs to be back. But he met someone, what was she like?"  
She sat down across from them and waited for Ryn's bottle to be ready.

"I didn't speak to her but she was pretty. Brown eyes, dark blonde hair. Tall, not overly thin but not overly chubby."  
She nodded and stood back up again. Ryn hadn't left her arms since she had picked him up and didn't particularly want to either, he was happy and comfortable.

"Now then my demanding little nuisance."  
She smiled and kissed his nose before testing the bottle on her wrist and nodding.

"Demanding little nuisance?"  
Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. He's so much more fussy than Eamon was and spends way too much time being carried."  
She smiled and he started on his dinner.

"But he's absolutely adorable and perfect."  
They were stopped by a commlink going off. Satine looked around helplessly so Obi-Wan stood up to get it and put it in front of her.

*"Hello."  
She smiled.

"_Hello Auntie, is it alright if Sia comes for dinner tonight?"  
_Obi-Wan snorted. He certainly knew his aunt well. She hated it if the point took a while to get to.

"Of course, is this the girl you met in town?"  
Korkie looked down and nodded.

"_Yes, how did you… Doesn't matter."_

"Alright, be here in an hour and a half."  
He nodded and turned off the call.*

"Sia, it's a pretty name. Are you staying for something to eat?"  
Obi-wan shook his head.

"No, I have to get back to the fleet. I'm meant to be meeting them but my schedule didn't fit properly so I came here."  
She nodded.

"When will you be gone?"  
She asked. Obi-Wan looked down at Eamon.

"When they fall asleep I expect. I don't want to miss anything now that I'm finally here again."  
She nodded.

"I thought there might have been another motive behind you wanting Eamon to stay up."  
He grinned.

"Well that's redundant now since he's falling asleep on my lap."  
Satine looked over the table and her face softened considerably. Obi-Wan grinned when she let out an almost silent 'aww'.

"I'll put him to bed now."  
He muttered quietly. Satine looked up as she stood the now empty bottle on the table.

"If you wait a moment then we'll take them at the same time. Ryn always falls asleep after he's eaten and there's no sense in disturbing Eamon when I put his brother down."  
Obi-Wan nodded and Satine brought Ryn to her shoulder and rubbed his back gently.

"You look so at home Satine, I wouldn't have thought it when I first told you that you couldn't go back."  
She smiled at him and looked back down to Ryn's now sleeping face.

"Neither would I but I suppose I love our children too much to think of much else, I get the chance to be a proper mother which I wouldn't have gotten otherwise."  
She hadn't realised he had stood up and had rounded the table.

"And a brilliant mother you are, my dearest duchess."  
He kissed the tip of her nose lightly then nudged it with his own.

"We should put them to bed."  
She whispered and stood up.

"Will you not stay a while until Korkie comes back?"  
He thought for a while.

"Alright, but I don't want this girl to see me properly so I'll go when they've just come in."  
She nodded while they made their way to their sons' room. Ryn's crib had been moved into there from Satine's room and after he had definitely stopped waking up in the middle of the night.

"Obi-Wan, when do you think you'll be back for good?"  
She asked quietly when he had laid Eamon in his bed and tucked him in with his soft toy.

"I don't know, this war shows no sign of ending and I don't want to give you an answer for fear of breaking my word."  
She nodded and laid Ryn down in his crib.

"Alright. I'm just anxious though."

"And understandably so."  
He countered and stood behind her with his arms round her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll come back safely."  
Satine twisted her head to look up at him.

"And be my boring plain Ben?"  
She asked with a smirk lying behind her eyes. He laughed lightly at the reference to the year they had spent together on Mandalore.

"If you want, now shall we go into the living room to wait for your nephew, we only have an hour and I want to spend it in your delightful company before I'm needed."  
She nodded and they left the room hand in hand.

**The hour and then dinner with Korkie's lady-friend next because I feel like it.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review…**


	15. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan led Satine down the hall until they came back out in the living room. The ball and blanket from earlier were still lying in the middle of the floor but Satine pulled him back when he went to put them away.

"You're only here for a matter of hours and I want to curl up on the couch with you until you absolutely have to leave."  
He smiled and sank onto the couch against the arm rest with a leg bent against the back and the other hanging off the other side. Satine leaned back against his chest, sighing in contentment.

"What last name have you been using since you got here?"  
He asked quietly.

"Yours and Korkie has been using his mother's name. Apparently there's been quite a few people with Kenobi as a last name or something similar."  
He snorted lightly in laughter and brushed her bare arm with his fingertips.

"I like you with a tan."  
He stated softly and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"It's not a proper tan, only a light one."  
She smiled and turned her head so her forehead rested on his shoulder.

"Even so. You look healthier than you did before and you're remembering to eat regularly now!"  
She frowned.

"I fail to see how you notice that from just being here a few hours."  
He chuckled deeply.

"Your curves give you away my dear."  
He whispered in her ear and kissed the tip.

"Oh. I didn't think it was that noticeable."  
He smiled against her temple.

"Well as you've just pointed out I have only been here for a few hours after the last time I saw you and I noticed the difference almost immediately."  
She shifted slightly.

"Could you take your Lightsaber off?"  
She asked.

"It's digging into my back."  
He shifted and slid his hand between them and unclipped it.

"Gone. You can lie back now."  
He placed it on the floor near his foot and pulled her closer.

"Thank you. I could fall asleep right here."  
She sighed.

"Despite the fact I would like it if you did, please don't since I wouldn't have the heart to wake you."  
She looked up at him like she couldn't believe her ears but there was laughter underneath her incredulous look.

"You have no problem waking me with your snoring several times a night. How do you manage if you have to sleep in the open?"  
He grinned and nuzzled her neck.

"Anakin's never complained."  
He muttered like a petulant child.

"Probably because Anakin sleeps like the dead. I get that impression."  
He laughed into her neck and she joined him but that probably had more to with his beard tickling her.

"He does. It was a pain trying to wake him every morning when he was a padawan, now that chore is Ahsoka's."  
He sounded triumphant over passing on one responsibility.

"Are you proud of him?"  
He looked at her, almost shocked she would ask that.

"Of course! He's like my little brother!"  
She smiled.

"I was just curious. All you two ever seem to do is irritate the other and complain about what they do."  
He grinned.

"Because that's just how we feel comfortable. He teased me about you."  
Satine laced her fingers with his and laid her forehead back onto his neck.

"Really? Nobody knows about us though."  
Obi-Wan laid his head on top of hers and his arms tightened.

"But he knows about the year we spent together. He called it romantic and every time you've been mentioned in a conversation I get a wave of teasing thoughts through our bond."  
Satine stiffened slightly.

"Bond?"  
Obi-Wan nodded.

"Don't worry, you and the boys are safely tucked away in the darker corners of my mind which he's too lazy to go to."  
Satine snorted.

"The darker corners?"

"Of course. I do know where that scar is are you forgetting?I wouldn't want others finding out where it is too!"  
Satine slapped his thigh gently but his hand moved down and rested on her hip above where he knew her scar was.

"That scar is your fault and you blushed a lot when you tended it."  
He groaned.

"I know I did."  
He sighed.

"But I think you recovered from whatever shyness you were suffering from later that very month."  
Obi-Wan groaned.

"Yes. Now please stop. Let me have peace and quiet while I'm here, then you can put all this mischievous energy into embarrassing your nephew when he brings this girl back."

"Alright. Do you want a blow by blow account of how this evening pans out?"  
He shook his head.

"Only the highlights, I'm sure there will be more when I come back."  
She tensed again.

"More? No!"  
Obi-Wan burst out laughing.

"Satine you truly are like his mother."  
She shot him a look which stopped his laughter immediately.

"I did raise him. And while I'm no replacement for his actual parents I have a right to look at him as a son I think."  
Obi-Wan smiled at her.

"I'm not saying you don't, I just find it amusing. What are you going to be like with our sons?"  
She flopped into his chest wearily.

"What if we have a daughter at some point? What would you be like if this were her?"  
He tensed under her.

"My point exactly. Now be quiet."  
They both relaxed and let the quiet wash over them again.

Satine had no idea when she fell asleep but she was awakened by Korkie shouting from the compound that they were there. She wriggled out of Obi-Wan's arms which awoke him.

"Korkie's back."  
She murmured.

"I'll say goodbye to the boys and leave."  
He murmured back through a voice thick with sleep.

Satine went through to the kitchen while he pulled his robe back on and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. She went out into the compound and Obi-Wan could hear her telling Korkie that the boys were asleep and that he should put the shopping away and take Sia with him. She greeted the girl warmly and appeared outside the boys' room when Obi-Wan came from the other side.

"I wanted to say bye too."  
He smiled and let himself into the room.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."  
He smiled and Satine leaned against the doorframe. She watched with a gentle smile on her lips while he bent to kiss each child on the temple and rest his hand on their head while he whispered his goodbyes and promised to see them soon. Eamon would be upset that he had missed him going but it would avoid the fuss they had had before and the tantrum he had thrown after.  
Obi-Wan straightened and went to Satine in the doorway.

"I'll be back at some point."  
She nodded and he took her face in his hands.

"I know."  
She whispered and leaned up. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Be safe."  
She whispered when he pulled away.

"I will."  
They walked hand in hand to the house's exit.

"We'll miss you."  
She muttered and he pulled her into his arms again.

"I'll miss you all too."  
He smiled sadly and leaned down to kiss her again.

Korkie appeared behind her when he was walking away from the house, he turned and waved which the boy returned and turned to his aunt.

"So he's leaving again?"  
She nodded.

"Obviously."  
She replied dryly and turned to him.

"Now are you going to stand here and be a bad host or am I going to meet this girl you've brought home?"  
He smiled shyly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She's in the living room."  
They walked in silence. In the living room was a young girl, about Korkie's age exactly as Obi-Wan had described. She stood up and smiled nervously at Satine when they walked in.

"Sia, this is my auntie Tina. Auntie, this is Sia."  
Satine extended a hand and the girl took it.

"I've heard a lot about you ms."  
Her voice was soft and high.

""I've heard nothing about you except what you look like."  
She smiled and Sia relaxed.

"And Tina, please. Cory, put Ryn's things away will you?"  
He put the blanket and ball away.

"Why didn't you do it? You had enough time."  
He smirked.

"We fell asleep."  
She sighed like it was obvious and Ryn's cry echoed down the hall.

"Now I assume you know what's for dinner?"  
He nodded.

"Well jump to it. I need to see to my little boy."  
Sia followed him into the kitchen where he started on their food.  
Ryn was awake and squirming in his crib, it had started waking Eamon who was drowsily sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Mummy?"  
He asked sleepily.

"Did Daddy leave?"  
She nodded sadly and picked his brother up to change him.

"He didn't say bye."  
He muttered and lay back down in bed.

"He did. He said bye to you and Ryn but you were both asleep."  
Eamon still sulked.

"He'll be back darling, don't sulk."  
His bottom lip stuck out more.

"Eamon sweetheart, lie back down and sleep until dinner's ready. You're tired."  
He shook his head.

"No."  
Satine pulled a now happy and smiling Ryn into her arms and perched on the edge of Eamon's bed.

"Yes you are. Now I let you stay up while daddy was here and you fell asleep on his lap now curl back up and sleep darling."  
She ran her fingers through his hair and he crawled onto her lap.

"Want a lullyby."  
He muttered. Satine shifted so she was leaning against the wall and both her sons were cuddled to her closely and started humming a lullaby that had always sent her to sleep as a child. She gradually felt Eamon grow heavier and Ryn become floppier on her shoulder. Once she was certain they were asleep she shifted Eamon off her and onto his bed so she could lay Ryn in his crib. Eamon shifted when she pulled the covers more securely around her but didn't wake up. He would definitely be awake when dinner was ready, he could the smell somehow infiltrated his dreams and made him wake.

In the kitchen Sia and Korkie had already made significant progress when she appeared and picked up something they still had to do.

"Is your son alright?"  
Sia asked. Satine was liking this girl more and was quickly deciding against embarrassing her nephew.

"They're both fine."  
She looked at her like she was missing something.

"Both?"  
Satine chuckled.

"I have two. Ryn was the one who had woken up, he's only a few months old. Eamon's two."  
The girl nodded.

"Where's their dad?"  
She asked.

"I only saw a glimpse of who I think was their dad today and I've never seen him before."  
She added like she thought she had gone too far.

"He's away a lot. He works, well a way away and doesn't get time off that often. Not now anyway."  
Sia looked curious.

"What does he do?"  
Satine and Korkie exchanged looks.

"We don't know and he won't say."  
Korkie said quickly. They had talked with Obi-Wan about people knowing he was a Jedi but the decision had been that people would start creating a fuss if they knew she almost married to one."  
That seemed to satisfy Sia and they carried on with the dinner.

"Is Eamon joining us?"  
Korkie asked.

"He will. Once he knows there's food he'll be in here like a shot."  
Satine smiled.

"He's adorable."  
Sia grinned. Satine smiled back.

"Thank you dear."  
She sat in a seat at the table and watched while Korkie casually and shyly flirted with Sia. She had to fight back the tears when she was reminded of her brother at this age. She had only been around fifteen and had delighted in watching from up trees and behind bushes to tease him later.

**Enough for tonight, really getting near to ROTS now.  
The lullaby is the one from Pan's Labyrinth if anyone's curious.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review…**


	16. Chapter 15

**So yes I've broken my updating everyday but I spent the majority of the night I was meant to update in tears of laughter rolling on the landing. Oh man, my stomach! :p  
But anyway, here you go:  
Ryn is just shy of a year old here and Eamon's about three we're now into ROTS…**

"Auntie! Auntie!"  
Korkie charged through the small house with a commlink in his hand. Satine was in the compound in the shade playing with Ryn and Eamon on a blanket. They were drawing patterns in the sand with fingers and other things Satine had found that looked nice.

"What?"  
She smiled up at him. Korkie only thrust the commlink into her hands and ran back into the house to where Sia was in the living room.

_*"Tina?"_  
Satine looked down in shock at the commlink.

"Well this is a surprise! Why are you calling?"  
She asked quickly, they had agreed not to contact each other for fear of being discovered so the only reason she could think of was that he was coming back, home, for good.

"_I know I shouldn't have but I had to. I'm being sent to face Grievous then the war should end fairly quickly with nobody to command the droid army. Tina, I should be back there with you in no time at all!"_  
He grinned from ear to ear while Satine struggled for words.

"You're serious? You're coming soon? For good?"  
He nodded.

"_I have to go now but rest assured, I will see you soon. Give the boys my love."*_  
With that he cut the call off and Satine was left staring at the commlink.

"Mummy?"  
Eamon stood up and put his hands either side of her face.

"Oh sweetheart."  
She sighed happily and pulled him onto her lap. Ryn crawled up as well and shoved at his brother so he could fit in his mother's arms too.

"And you darling."  
She planted a firm kiss on each of their heads and cuddled them close.

"Daddy's coming home."  
Both looked up at her so sharply they almost banged heads.

"When?"  
Eamon asked, his entire face lit up.

"I don't know and he doesn't know but soon. Very soon."  
She smiled and pulled them back to her.

Korkie appeared again to take the commlink back.

"What was that about?"  
He asked, noticing Satine's elated expression and that both boys were noticeably happier.

"He's coming back for good."  
She smiled up at him.

"He's facing Grievous and then the war will be a good way to over."  
She whispered happily. No matter how much she liked Sia she was not comfortable with her knowing everything about the boys' father.

"So when's he back?"  
Korkie asked.

"We don't know but he's definitely coming back."  
Korkie smiled at her happiness.

"I'm going to walk Sia back to her house, should I pick something up for a celebratory dinner?"  
Satine shook her head.

"We'll do that when he is back."  
Korkie nodded and ran back inside.

Satine smiled happily down at her sons who were still playing with the sand.

**Very short, but I've been busy. Longer chapter next I promise.**

**Thanks for reading, please review…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry again it's been such a long time, I've been away and we've had no internet at home anyway since the utter bellends next door cut through our wires while doing their drive up (Dhuuuuuu). But I'm back!**

Satine stood just outside the house as she had done for days now just after her children had been put to bed. It had been three days since the comm. call and so far there was no sign of Obi-Wan, at night or on her trips to go shopping since she had started taking more on after he had said he was coming back.

"Auntie?"  
Korkie came out of the house behind her, making her jump slightly.

"Yes Korkie?"  
She smiled, he only raised an eyebrow.

"You'll freeze out here with no cloak on, you know how cold it gets."  
She only smiled and reached out a hand to him.

"You're turning into quite the young man. I'll be fine. I'll come inside in a bit once I'm sure he's not coming."  
He nodded and turned back around.

"You're obsessing over this."  
He announced suddenly.

"How?"  
Satine whirled round to glare at him.

"You're waiting for him to arrive like, I don't know. It's a little pathetic though Auntie."  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I just want to see him alive and unhurt after he's been fighting?"

"But you're waiting, every night."  
His aunt let out a frustrated breath.

"Korkie is it so wrong of me to anticipate him coming? We've been apart so long I want to know he's safe and unharmed. I won't know that if he sneaks up on me at some point."  
Her nephew sighed and slouched back indoors, abandoning what was obviously a lost cause. Satine swept a last glance over the surrounding area and ducked inside.

Ryn was sat in his high chair in the kitchen with Korkie when she walked in. Both were talking happily, Ryn only using the few words he could say and around the teething ring almost constantly attached to his mouth now and Korkie making up the rest of the conversation.

"Why is he not in bed?"  
She asked and pointed at her son.

"He can't sleep because of his teeth. I didn't know what you give them so I just gave him one of those rings."  
Korkie answered and carried on babbling to his cousin who chattered nonsensically in reply. Satine hummed and went to the cupboard she kept what little alcohol she had in. Korkie watched in confusion as she wet a hankie with some cheap whiskey she had bought not long ago and went over to Ryn. He watched apprehensively over his ring and shied away from her when she got close. Satine fought with him over his ring, eventually getting him to let go which he sulked over until she pulled him onto her lap for a cuddle. He willingly let her dab the whiskey onto his gums, as long as it was followed by a kiss on the tip of his little button nose and the return of his ring.

"How does that work?"  
Korkie asked in surprise when Ryn went back to happily chewing his ring.

"I don't know, but it does and he's happy again aren't you sweetheart?"  
She cooed down at Ryn who looked up at her and smiled around his mouthful.

"Is Eamon asleep?"  
She asked and played with Ryn's fluffy blonde waves.

"He was when I went in to get Ryn out before."  
Satine nodded.

"Well then, once you fall asleep my little darling, you shall join him."  
Ryn looked up at her with disbelieving eyes.

"No!"  
His little mouth puckered into a pout which turned into a scowl when Satine tapped his nose gently.

"Don't look at me like that, you're not allowed to."  
She smiled and Korkie burst out laughing.

"Why isn't he allowed to? I think every child has the right to use a huge eyed stare on their parents."  
Satine looked up at him with laughter dancing all over her face.

"Eamon isn't allowed to use it on Obi-Wan since he can't say no and Ryn isn't allowed to use it on me for the same reason. Obi-Wan is immune to Ryn's stare and I'm immune to Eamon's since we've grown up using them but we just can't say no to the other."  
He nodded and carried on laughing.

"I see your logic. So you're the only one allowed to use those eyes on Obi-Wan and he's the only one allowed to use them on you?"  
Satine nodded.

"But having one of your sons use them would be too much."  
She nodded again and pulled the ring away from Ryn's mouth. He started whining and trying to grab it back but it clearly wasn't happening since Korkie got up to rinse it and put it to be washed in the morning.

"You were right. He is getting to be spoilt."  
He muttered and sat back down.

"I know, hence the ban."  
Satine sighed.

"He'll fall asleep now that he doesn't have any distractions, hopefully."  
She muttered and moved him to her shoulder where she started swaying and humming to him.

"Daddy."  
Satine's head whirled round when Ryn muttered that one word but the space was empty. Her face fell slightly but she turned back to her son and carried on humming to him.

"Not there sweetheart but he'll be here soon."  
She whispered. Ryn's head descended to her shoulder and he snuggled into the neckline of her soft cream dress.

"Are you sure about that?"  
Korkie asked wryly earning him a fierce glare.

"Yes I am, now you can go to bed now too."  
She snapped.

"I'm almost twenty you can't send me off to bed!"  
He protested.

"My house and you're being impudent so yes I can."  
He scowled at her and trudged off to bed. Satine sighed and glanced at Ryn, he was looking up at her with his eyes wide.

"I thought you were going to sleep."  
She whispered, he giggled

"No."  
He grinned but didn't move his head from her shoulder.

"Well I am so you're going to have to go to sleep sweetheart."  
He shook his head.

"Please darling."  
She whispered. Ryn only shook his head again which made her groan so she went back to her humming and swaying while moving slowly closer to the boys' room. After wandering round the living room twice and dawdling along the corridor Ryn finally fell asleep. Satine had to hold her breath when she lay him down in his crib in case either he or Eamon decided to wake up. As soon as she was certain neither would wake up she bolted into her room.

* * *

It had been a week since Obi-Wan had announced he was coming back and there hadn't been any sign of him. Well Satine wouldn't have known today since she had been in bed before the suns had even begun to set. However just after they had begun to set she was awakened by a hand shaking her shoulder. She swatted at it and rolled over with a light groan. The hand came again but more urgent this time so grudgingly she opened an eye.

"Obi-Wan!"  
She shot up but immediately winced.

"What are you doing here?"  
She asked, suddenly awake and alert.

"Who is this?"  
She asked when she noticed the baby in his arms. Obi-Wan looked down at the child and sighed heavily.

"Luke Skywalker. He's Anakin and Padmé's son."  
Satine's mouth dropped open slightly and she leaned towards the sleeping child.

"Satine, Anakin has gone to the dark side."  
She gasped and looked up at his face. He looked tired and older like he had too many worries on his shoulders.

"How? Obi-Wan, what's happened?"  
She gasped and he sagged tiredly.

"The Jedi are all gone, executed, only Master Yoda and I remain and we're meant to be dead too."

"How?"

"My clones turned on me and shot me down. I'm alive by sheer luck and Master Yoda was helped by wookies."  
She processed this in silence before speaking again barely above a whisper.

"What about Padmé?"  
She asked urgently.

"She's dead. Anakin is as good as."

"What do you mean he's as good as dead? Give me a straight answer."  
He flinched slightly at the sharpness in her voice.

"Can I explain when I get back?"  
Her brows came together in confusion.

"Where are you going?"  
She asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"I'm only going to the Lars' place, they're his only relatives that can keep him safe. Do you have any blue milk in the house?"  
Satine looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Now? What about tuskans? You'll be noticed on a speeder this late!"  
Obi-Wan chuckled dryly.

"Don't fret. I've got an Eopi. I'll be safe."  
Satine was silent for a while but eventually swung her legs out of bed.

"I'll make him a bottle."  
Obi-Wan nodded in thanks and followed her through the house.

"Where are the boys?"  
He asked when the silence hit him.

"It's Korkie's day off so he took them out to save my head and to stop a migraine getting worse."  
Obi-Wan sat in a chair at the kitchen table and looked down at Luke.

"Ah. Is that why you were in bed so early?"  
She nodded and set the bottle in recently warmed water to warm it.

"They were refusing to be remotely quiet this morning and Eamon insisted on being difficult and trying to eat outside so the suns did absolutely nothing to help.

"You look well."  
He said after a long silence.

"Thank you, you'll forgive me if I don't say the same about you but you do look terrible."  
He grimaced.

"Well so much has happened that I feel responsible for."

"Shh, later. Do you want a drink?"  
She soothed and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

"No. I'll have one when I get back though."  
Satine nodded and checked the bottle.

"Do you want me to do it or do you?"  
Obi-Wan reached out a hand for it so she handed it over.

"Nobody must know about his parentage, or his sister."  
Her eyes widened.

"He has a sister?"  
Obi-Wan nodded, full concentration still on Luke.

"A twin. Leia who is with Bail and Breha Organa on Alderaan."

"Did you know about them?"  
She asked quietly, Obi-Wan shook his head with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Not even master Yoda knew. Satine, they've been married since the beginning of the war."  
Her jaw dropped and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring the right words out.  
Obi-Wan stood and put Luke to his shoulder, rubbing his back while he walked around the small kitchen.

"They hid it so well."  
He whispered and brought Luke off his shoulder and back to his chest.

"I'll be back soon."  
He muttered and dropped a kiss to the crown of her head.  
Satine's eyes followed him as he left, and when she couldn't see him anymore, made herself a cup of strong caff and glided into the living room, completely lost in a whirlwind of thoughts.

Had what she said to Padmé when Obi-Wan found Eamon had an impact on this?  
Could it have been avoided if they had told someone? Padmé knew about Eamon, so did master Yoda, surely they could have come to an understanding about it and all of this could have been avoided.

The sound of her sons and nephew arriving back snapped her out of her mind and she went to greet them, still in a nightdress but they wouldn't care.

"Is he back then?"  
Korkie asked quietly when he saw how she was dressed. Only nodded and they followed her into the living room where she picked up her caff again.

"What's happened?"  
He asked and sat opposite her with Ryn asleep in his arms and Eamon trudging behind them.

"I'll tell you later, but we should get them into bed, are you tired darling?"  
She pulled Eamon onto her lap and smoothed his hair back from his face. He nodded and snuggled closer to her.

"Bedtime."  
Satine cooed and put her drink on a side table so she could pick him up properly. Both she and Korkie were silent as they got both boys ready for bed and on the way back to the living room. Korkie knew she wasn't telling him something but was happy to wait and give her time.

"Do you remember Padmé Amidala?"  
She asked quietly after a long time just staring at the wall and sipping her drink.

"I do. She was Naboo's queen and then their senator. Why?"  
Satine took a deep breath and a sip.

"She's dead."  
She whispered. Korkie's mouth dropped slightly.

"Auntie I'm sorry, how?"  
She shrugged.

"No idea. He's going to explain everything when he gets back. But he's supposed to be dead too. His clones turned on him, they turned on every Jedi. They're all gone apart from him and Master Yoda that they know of."  
Korkie was silent and the sounds of an Eopi were heard outside.

"He's back. Are you going to stay for explanations?"  
Her nephew nodded earnestly.

"Of course. Do you want a re-fill?"  
He asked and gestured towards her cup. Satine handed it to him but kept her eyes fixed on the doorway.

"Better make a lot, this may take some time."  
He didn't say anything and strode into the kitchen as Obi-Wan came through the doorway at the same time. Korkie clapped his shoulder sympathetically and left him to face Satine who he immediately went over to and swept into a tight hug.

Satine clung to him tightly and buried her face in his neck and the neck of his tunic while he did the same with her neck, her hair and nightdress. They held each other like they were trying to reassure themselves that the other was real and safe and in their arms.

**So, explanations next.  
Thanks for reading, leave a review…**


	18. Chapter 17

**So, a little more time has gone by than I would have liked but I was tearing my hair out until Thursday. And I've decided I'm going to carry this on until Satine's death.**

**Enjoy:**

Korkie came back into the room holding what could only be a vat off de-caffeinated caff- he wanted to sleep tonight and he guessed his aunt wanted to as well, not to mention her wanting Obi-Wan to sleep.

"I have something to drink, are you hungry?"  
He asked, his aunt and Obi-Wan pulled apart slightly and both shook their heads.

"Right, do you want a moment?"  
Satine looked back at Obi-Wan but he shook his head again.

"Just tell me the boys are alright and then I'll get on with it."  
Satine smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"They're fine, just tired."  
He sagged slightly in relief and Satine led him to the sofa which he slumped onto and she perched next to him. Korkie sat on the floor with the caff next to him.

"What happened?"  
He asked quietly.

"Anakin betrayed us all. He was taken in by the dark side, he thought it would help him save Padmé after he had visions of her dying in childbirth. Satine, the Chancellor was the Sith we were looking for all along, he poisoned Anakin's mind, anticipated our every move, even within the council."  
Satine gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"What happened though? All over."  
Obi-Wan sighed heavily and reached for a cup.

"He was behind the whole war, the Sith count Dooku answered to, it was him! And none of us knew anything."  
Satine took his free hand while he took a long drink.

"The republic has fallen, it's now, well it's almost a dictatorship. The empire is now the ruling authority, the Chancellor, well Emperor has complete power over anything that happens in the galaxy. Satine, I'm so glad I sent you here last year, they can't touch hut controlled space."  
She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"We're fine and we have you to thank, now is there more?"  
He nodded and gulped the rest of his drink before holding it out for Korkie to refill it.

"Anakin is his right hand. Darth Vader, I was sent to kill him, but I just couldn't. I, I feel responsible somehow."  
Satine's hand turned his face to hers as he lifted the cup to take another drink.

"You aren't responsible. How could you even think that? You wouldn't have been able to kill your best friend even if you had wanted to."  
He smiled fleetingly at her and drank. Satine reached for a cup slowly and made eye contact with Korkie who raised an eyebrow earning him a scowl.

"How did we not know?"  
He sighed.

"Korkie, why don't you take yourself off to bed? I'm sure my boys were quite the handful today."  
He nodded and stood up slowly.

"See you in the morning then."  
They bid him goodnight and fell into silence as he walked out of the room.

"You were all too preoccupied trying to save innocent lives to notice the Chancellor's well played deception."  
She soothed and shuffled closer to him.

"Believe me, you're not to blame."  
He looked down into the cup in his hands.

"How come I feel so guilty then?"  
She sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You are a sweet man who takes on more blame than he should."  
He sighed heavily.

"They're all dead."  
He whispered.

"I know. But you're alive and you've got us. Your sons have missed you."  
He smiled but it was only fleeting and didn't reach his eyes.

"Why didn't they come to me and say anything?"  
He asked quietly as he finished the rest of his drink.

"I don't know, Padmé knew about us and Eamon at least, as did Master Yoda."

"But Anakin didn't. He probably thought I wouldn't understand and would just lecture him on attachments. I knew I should have told him."

"Obi-Wan, don't do this to yourself. You went by what you though was right then and it turned out to be wrong but you didn't know."  
He put the cup on the floor and turned to her.

"But what if not telling him was a mistake, what if he thought he would be alone and I would only be scornful."  
Satine cupped his face and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Stop. You have our sons to look after now, you can't sink into depression and self-loathing."  
He looked away from her but she jerked his eyes back.

"A very wise Jedi once said, live in the here and now; the here is you alive with me, the now is our family."  
He smiled at Qui-Gon's words being used against him and took her hands off his face.

"Alright. I'll try. Do you mind if I shower?"  
She grinned.

"No I don't. You know where it is, I'd suggest using mine."  
He nodded and lifted a hand to take her chin between his thumb and finger.

"Thank you. I love you."  
He whispered. Satine smiled serenely.

"I love you too."  
She pecked his lips sweetly before standing and picking up everything that had been used for caff.

"Now go and have your shower."  
He smiled and left slowly leaving Satine staring after him, distantly wondering how injured he had gotten to be going so painfully slowly.

She was still focussing on the recent developments in the galaxy when she walked into her room. The water wasn't on in the fresher and it didn't look like Obi-Wan had even been in there. She sighed heavily and leaned against the wall, he couldn't have gone outside, she would have noticed, there was only one place he would be.

Silently she crept to her sons' room. He was in there, leaning against the wall watching each of their children in their sleep like he was trying to coming everything to memory.

"They won't have disappeared by morning."  
She whispered, making him jump slightly.

"I know. I just wanted to reassure myself that they were alright."  
She glided up next to him and slid an arm around his waist.

"They are alright. They're healthy, rambunctious and absolutely perfect."  
She nuzzled the side of his neck and laid her head on his shoulder when she felt his hand slide along her arm around him.

"Good. I'll wait until morning to greet them properly."

"Good plan master Kenobi."  
Satine muttered, deadpan.

"We wouldn't get them back to sleep if they knew you were here."  
He chuckled and unwrapped her arms from around his waist. Satine watched, slightly teary eyed, as he walked slowly over to Eamon's bed, bent down and kissed his temple. He whispered something in his ear and straightened the covers around his shoulders so he would be warmer. He did the same to Ryn over the rail of his cot and looked back at Satine.

"What?"  
He asked softly.

"Nothing. I just never get tired of watching you with them, even if they're not awake to react."  
He smiled, almost a proper smile and the first like that since he arrived.

"I do love them and I'm glad nothing happened to them, unspeakably glad."  
Satine pulled him closer by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"As am I, and I'm so relieved that you're safe and here but you really do need a shower then rest."  
Obi-Wan nodded and slipped out of her hold and the room. She cast a look around the room and over her sons' sleeping forms and left after him.

The shower in her 'fresher was going when she slipped into bed and leaned against the headboard so she could relax that he was actually doing what he was meant to be doing. Her holo-novel from this morning was lying next to her bed, forgotten and abandoned after the boys had started creating havoc.

She picked it up and devoted minimal attention to what was going on, the rest went to the fresher door and to what was going on behind it. He wasn't himself, she had seen him after huge losses and he was never like this, she was sure he had left things out but he would tell her in his own time, when it felt better. It had been a regret for years that she had never contacted him after Qui-Gon's death, never offered him comfort when he most likely needed the most before now. She wondered if his silence was a way of dealing with it but silence could only mean he was burying it which wasn't good for anyone. Or he would probably release it through meditation- he had said something like that in their year together.

"You look thoughtful."  
He said softly but somehow managing to be intrusively loud at the same time. He was just coming out of the 'fresher with messy towel dried hair.

"I didn't realise you had finished, I guess I was more distracted than I thought."  
She mumbled and put the datapad on the bedside table next to her.

"Are you alright?"  
She asked as he slipped into bed in the pyjamas he had left in her wardrobe when they first arrived.

"Fine, just letting everything sink in. It's a big change to accept all at once."  
Satine nodded and opened her arms for him. He took a moment before lying back and letting himself be held. Satine slid down the bed, arranging the covers around them.

"You're not alone, you know that right? I may not have been there and may not know exactly what happened but I promise I'll do my best to understand if you want to talk."  
He nodded and laid his head on her shoulder. She welcomed his weight partially on top of her and his arms slowly sliding around her waist. They lay there in silence for a while, just letting each other's presence wash over them.

"We might need to move."  
She whispered after a while, Obi-Wan looked up at her sharply. It was obvious that he had been falling asleep but the idea had just crept into her head and wasn't going to leave unless she talked about it.

"Now? Are you expecting company?"  
She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No, I meant home. If you want to be away from anyone and any possibilities that might reveal you as a Jedi , it would be best for us to live somewhere secluded and out of the way."  
He nodded slowly like he was thinking it through.

"Not to mention, I want you all to myself, and perhaps I'll share you with the boys if I feel like it."  
He chuckled lowly.

"Alright. We'll go look soon. I want you to be safe, you know that don't you?"  
She nodded and kissed the top of his head.

"I know. And you do such a good job."  
She whispered and let him start drifting back off to sleep.

**So, next chapter might be an interlude, might be the day after. I haven't decided yet.**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading if your still with me, leave a review I love reading them! **


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry it's been such a while, but my Uni enrolment and everything to do with moving on to Uni is quite literally taking over, but here's an update now to tide you over **** enjoy:**

The first thing Obi-Wan realised when he woke was that he wasn't alone. It took him only a matter of minutes to figure out that the scent washing over him was Satine's floral shampoo and the overall calmness was that he wasn't around strife and struggle anymore.

His little bubble of peacefulness was burst by the sudden realisation that if he was with Satine on Tatooine then everything thing that had happened in the past few days really had happened…

He shifted to look at her in her sleep. Blond hair splayed over the pillow, head tilted to the right and her mouth slightly open. His hand came up to brush a stray strand of hair off her cheek.

"Obi, go back to sleep."  
She mumbled through barely parted lips and with a very sleep heavy voice.

"How did you know I was awake?"  
He chuckled. Satine cracked an eye open and glared at him laughingly.

"You touched my cheek, if you think back to our year in hiding I'm a light sleeper most of the time."  
Obi-Wan smiled and pulled her to him.

"I remember, I just couldn't help it."  
She rolled into him and laid her head on his chest.

"Go back to sleep."  
He kissed her temple and fell silent.

He had no idea when he had fallen back asleep but the sounds drifting through the house and the lack of Satine using him as a pillow told him it was breakfast. So he hadn't slept as long as he had thought then. The clothes he had turned up in the day before were gone from where he had left them, leaving only his over robe and pyjamas. It would have to do but he couldn't see his sons caring much about him not being in proper clothes. He was there and he wasn't leaving any time soon which was all that really mattered to anyone at the moment.

With a heavy sigh he heaved himself out of the bed and made his way slowly to the door. From what it sounded like both the boys were adopting a very 'Anakin-like' manner to eating, meaning noise, noise and even more noise was the thing to do- and with that noise there was often a great deal of mess.

None of the three people in the kitchen noticed him watching from round a corner, he smiled widely as Eamon piled more jam on his toast as soon as Satine's back was turned. She was obviously not pleased but finding it hard not to smile at the almost innocent jam covered face smiling up at her. When Ryn almost tipped his bowl of mushy, whatever it was, onto the floor Obi-Wan decided it was time for him to announce he was there.

The yells and squeals when Eamon saw him made both his parents wince even though neither could stop smiling. Obi-Wan only just had time to kneel down as he flung himself at him and wrapped his arms almost dangerously tight around his neck.

"Good morning."  
Obi-Wan chuckled as Satine lifted Ryn out of his high chair and sent him over to Obi-Wan after wiping his face.

"And you too! I've missed both of you so much!"  
He sighed and kissed both of their heads.

"How long are you here for daddy? You've never been in Jammies before."  
Eamon pulled away and looked at him seriously, it tore at Obi-Wan's heart that his son was so adamant he would be leaving soon. Ryn hadn't let go of his father's side and was starting to wind his hands into his blue pyjama shirt.

"How does for ever and ever sound?"  
Both boys jumped and looked at him with shell shocked faces.

"Honesy?"  
Ryn whispered, Obi-Wan nodded sagely.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere now I promise."  
Again it hurt that they were grinning so widely that he wouldn't be going away. But, it was fleeting when both children buried themselves back into his arms and clung tightly.

"Back to the table, all three of you need to eat."  
Only Obi-Wan heard Satine but he shook his head.

"Eating can wait."  
He muttered and pulled both his sons onto his knees.

"Where's Cory?"  
He asked, Satine smiled widely, happy he had remembered.

"Left early for work, but I think he was meeting Sia."  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but she only scowled at him.

"Don't say a thing. Now can you get them back to the table?"  
He shook his head and clung to them tighter. Satine burst out laughing when his stomach rumbled only seconds later.

"I think your stomach agrees with me, table now."  
He rolled his eyes with a smile and stood up, bringing both children with him. They didn't complain when he put them in their respective seats and sat in the one next to Satine's.

"Why you back daddy?"  
Eamon asked, looking up at him curiously. There was jam smeared across his face and Obi-Wan despaired slightly at that meaning it was smeared over his cheek, hair, neck and possibly his clothes too.

"I said I would be back when I wasn't needed anymore. I'm not and so I'm here."  
Eamon studied him critically, for an almost four year old.

"We needed you too."  
Obi-Wan smiled and reached for a slice of his less jam coated toast.

"You had mummy and Cory, but I'm here now."  
Eamon frowned.

"Suppose. Can you read us a story at bedtime?"  
Satine sat next to Obi-Wan with a bowl of cereal.

"It's morning sweetheart, it's not bedtime until much later."  
Eamon looked at her like she was completely missing the point.

"But if he promises now, can't leave before bedtime."  
Obi-Wan and Satine exchanged looks.

"Eamon, I promise I'll be here at bedtime and every other bedtime."  
He nodded eagerly.

"Okay. But my turn to pick a story."  
Ryn slammed him hands down on the tray attached to his chair.

"No!"

"Is!"

"No!"

"Mummy!"

"Eamon it is Ryn's turn."  
He pouted.

"But it's mine! His turn was last night!"  
He whined. Obi-Wan sat back in his chair watching intently.

"You were both asleep so he didn't get to pick."

"But, but. Not fair. It's my day."  
Satine leaned forwards and caught Ryn's hand just before he slapped his brother.

"What if I choose one tonight, then you've both missed a turn and you can carry on tomorrow."  
He was fixed with identical stares from two different pair of eyes. Eamon eventually nodded and both his parents let out a sigh of relief but Ryn leaned forward again with a hand raised, again Satine caught it but this time pulled him out of his seat.

"No hitting your brother, he's bigger and can hit you back harder."  
She tried stern but the smile plastered across her face undermined anything she was wanting to say.

"Noisy."  
Ryn looked up at her innocently.

"Just sit here quietly with me and eat some more of your breakfast."  
She reached for the bowl and the spoon and put them infront of them. Ryn only pushed them away.

"No."  
Satine pulled them back.

"Yes. More went on you than in you."

"Play."  
Ryn wriggled in the direction on the door to the living room.

"Eat half more and you can go."  
Satine tightened her arms when he started squirming more.

"No!"  
Obi-Wan was watching with a smile on his face, well more of a smirk than a smile.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Kenobi, this is what happens when you mix our gene pools."  
He snorted.

"No, I think that is both of the boys put together, perhaps Eamon at times but Ryn is entirely your son."  
She glowered at him.

"Now, I'm going to go and watch Eamon so he doesn't get into trouble. Ryn can join us when he's eaten."  
He looked pointedly at his son who stopped squirming.

"Are you coming Eamon?"  
He held his hand out to the boy still sat at the table and still covered in jam.

"Let's go get cleaned up then you can tell me everything you've been doing since I've been gone."  
He nodded excitedly and leapt off the chair.

"Go too!"  
Ryn squirmed even more than he had been as the pair left. Satine mentally cursed Obi-Wan and her own headstrong genes.

"No. You heard daddy, you can go when you've eaten. Do I have to put you back to bed because you're being naughty and you won't get to do any playing at all today?"  
He sat still and scowled up at her.

"Nasty mummy."  
Satine bit back a laugh.

"No. Lovely mummy, cranky baby."  
She pointed at herself then at him.

"Now are you going to be good and eat, or do I have to tell daddy you're being naughty and hard work? He won't be pleased."  
Nothing could be further from the truth in actual fact. Obi-Wan would be delighted his youngest son was giving her a hard time, an imitation in some ways, of the hard time she had given him years ago. But he would somehow get him to finish his food.

Ryn slouched and reached, as grudgingly as a toddler could, for his spoon and carried on eating excruciatingly slowly. It took all Satine had not to laugh, she had used the exact same tactic when she was younger, eventually whoever had been sat with her just got bored and gave up waiting for her to finish, letting her leave so both could carry on with their days. She would not be falling from the same trick by her son.

**Next chapter will be an interlude.  
Thanks for reading, leave a review **


	20. Interlude

**Interlude! And can I just say; it's so odd writing dinner as an evening meal! But that's what most people call it, weirdoes…**

_So much for not falling asleep, Obi-Wan woke from his doze to find Satine gone but Mara still curled up on his chest. Not for the first time he silently thanked the force that he didn't move much in his sleep so there would never be a chance he would roll over and crush any one of his children when they interloped into his and Satine's bed._

_Carefully he scooped his little girl into his arms and manoeuvred himself off the bed. Satine was obviously making dinner judging by the smells wafting through the house. And the boys were shockingly being quiet in the living area. They grinned up at him when he crouched down next to them and their game._

_"What are you doing?"_  
_He asked softly, all too painfully aware of how close Mara's ear was to his mouth._

_"Playing, Cory dropped it off when he came to visit."_  
_Eamon showed him what the pieces on the holo game were meant to do and grinned when they went about their programming. It was like a children's version of holo-chess._

_"Pretty baby sissy."_  
_Ryn was stroking Mara's back softly and grinning at her._

_"Is your pretty baby sissy awake?"_  
_Obi-Wan asked with a smile. He nodded._

_"She looks happy."_

_"She often is if she's being cuddled, just like you sweetheart."_  
_Satine appeared from the little kitchen and went over to the boys in the middle of the floor._

_"I want her."_  
_Obi-Wan chuckled and Ryn held his arms out for his little sister._

_"Does she want to go to you? I know I don't want to get out of bed in a morning because daddy's just too comfy."_  
_Obi-Wan smiled at her and pulled Mara away so he could lower her onto Ryn's lap. She smiled angelically up at her brother and Satine pulled Obi-Wan's sleeve. They traipsed off to the kitchen together, only pausing once to smile back at their children._

_"Make sure she doesn't hurt herself if she decides to go adventuring."_  
_Satine warned. Both boys nodded and let Mara lunge onto her hands and knees so they could chase her round the living room on their hands and knees themselves._

_"Are you alright?"_  
_She asked once they had left the children to play._

_"Yes. I'm fine. I was just having a moment. How long was I asleep?"_  
_She turned back to their dinner._

_"A little over two hours. The boys woke me up but you and Mara had already dropped off so I didn't want to wake you. She's not been sleeping well and neither have you."_  
_She raised an eyebrow at him but only got a dry chuckle in reply._

_"Like father like daughter then?"_  
_Satine rolled her eyes and held a laugh behind her lip._

_"Too much so. She's already started making her toys fly into her crib."_  
_Obi-Wan grinned._

_"And I'm so proud. Eamon is only just showing sensitivity so it'll be a while before Ryn does."_  
_Satine glared at him._

_"We are meant to be staying hidden. You told me the force can be sensed, that's why-"_

_"Yes I know. But I couldn't help it, I'd never tried that and, well are you really complaining?"_  
_She stopped on her walk into the other room._

_"No. I'm not. But as soon as she can understand you properly I want you to teach her how to subdue it."_  
_She turned round to look at him._

_"I will. I'll do that with the boys too."_  
_He got a wide smile and she carried on._

_Obi-Wan carried on his jobs in the small kitchen until a scream from Mara followed by a loud wail from Ryn cut through the silence. Both he and Satine hurtled out of the rooms they were in and over to the far side of the living room where the children were playing._

_"What happened?"_  
_Satine crouched and picked Mara up before she started screaming properly._

_"She wanted to go outside but Ryn stopped her so she hit him."_  
_Obi-Wan bent to pick Ryn up who curled into his shoulder._

_"Not so pretty when she's cross is she?"_  
_He chuckled and Ryn shook his head miserably._

_"Where did she hit you?"_  
_He pointed to his cheek._

_"Well let's find something cold for it. And mummy and Eamon can look after Mara while she's grumpy at you."_  
_He nodded and with a nod at Satine who was still trying to pacify Mara left to go back into the kitchen._

_"Why she so moody?"_  
_He asked once Obi-Wan had set him down on the kitchen counter._

_"She's headstrong and curious. You were just a pain with how argumentative like mummy you were, but, you're turning out to be a very good big brother."_  
_Ryn smiled proudly up at him._

_"Eamon's a good big brother too."_  
_His father grinned and held a wet cloth up to Ryn's cheek._

_"He is, and he was a very good one to you too. Mara's a very lucky little girl to have both of you looking out for her."_  
_He jumped up onto the counter next to Ryn and smiled down at him._

_"We got you and mummy too!"_

_"You do. And you always will, but Mara won't always listen to us when you're older because we're your mummy and daddy so you and Eamon will have to make sure she's alright. But that won't be for years yet."_  
_He checked the little bruise forming on Ryn's cheek and barely managed to check his surprise._

_"She hit me really hard!"_  
_Ryn pouted._

_"She's strong, I'll give her that. But I do have to take the blame as well."_  
_All he got was a confused look._

_"I'll explain when you're older, now go play but be careful and keep that on your face for a while longer."_  
_He lifted him down and watched him run off to go play with whoever Satine was keeping in the living room._

_"How bad did she hit him?"_  
_Satine asked, obviously it hadn't been a good idea to keep all three of them in the same room since Mara was clutching at her dress still looking unimpressed._

_"Quite hard, he's got a little bruise starting but it's only small."_  
_She raised an eyebrow pointedly at him._

_"Yes I know, I only have myself to blame. But really, and this is not going to be the last time I say it, are you really complaining?"_  
_She shook her head and walked over to put Mara down on his lap._

_"But for your punishment for the part you played, you can look after your moody daughter. And because you're useless if you're in a brooding mood."_  
_Obi-Wan stared down at Mara who was looking up at him as angry as a baby could really be, but completely undermining her own efforts by how adorable her face actually was scrunched in a scowl._

_"I've seen scarier faces sweetheart. Most from your mummy."_  
_He could have sworn he saw Satine grin out of the corner of his eye but she turned around so quickly he couldn't be entirely sure._

_"Shall we go to your room and see what toys you have in there so we don't have to go near the boys?"_  
_She wriggled on his lap like she was trying to wriggle down._

_"No, you're not getting down. You can be as headstrong as you like with your brothers but mummy and I won't stand for it."_  
_She cried out when he lifted her and started squirming more which only made Obi-Wan hold her tighter._

_"You're going nowhere little one, now stop."_  
_She seemed to understand the tone of his voice more than anything and gave up, leaving Satine laughing quietly at Obi-Wan being marginally patronising, no matter how adoring he sounded, to Mara's mood._

**So, interlude done. There's only a couple more and this is done really.  
Thanks for reading, leave a review…**


End file.
